Lion Heart
by kiara8921
Summary: One Shots for my story The Reluctant Lion Heart. Scenes between Happy and Gabby that didn't fit into the story as well as more interaction with the rest of the club and the defining moment Gabby became a 'sweet butt' kid instead of a 'club kid'.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, a bit of a long A/N because this is the start of the one shots! Besides the year and age I will also add in if this is directly related or in between certain chapter._

_Some of these one shots are things that I really wanted to put into the story but they ruined the flow. Others are events that were just too short to be their own chapter. And there are a few that would have simply given away way to much information and ruined the suspense of Gabby's father._

_Also, I have tagged this story as a Happy and Tig story instead of just Happy. I also went back and tagged the original story with Tig as well now that the cat is so obviously out of the bag. Incase any of you caught the difference and were wondering if you missed it. Doing it from chapter one would have also given away the secret._

_On a side note, I know at one point I mentioned Gemma and JT having this conversation, but I couldn't find it! I may have deleted it from my final draft. But anyway, I wanted to add this to explain Gemma's instant hate of Gabby and the future mentions of whether Gabby was a club kid or a sweet butt kid._

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own, not for profit.

* * *

1991

Conception (Time frame not event, get your mind out of the gutter!)

Gemma stood in the door way of the Chapel watching JT write a letter. He had only been home from his last trip to Belfast a month and she knew he already wanted to go back. She sighed heavily and knocked. He looked up at her and his lack of a smile didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Hey baby." She smiled at him anyway. "Need to talk to you." He nodded and waved her in, she entered and shut the Chapel doors.

"What's going on?" He asked tucking the letter securely in his cut.

"We have a bit of an issue with one of the girls." She paused for him to say something but he simply stared at her. "Emily Duncan, one of the sweet butts, she's pregnant."

"And?" He asked.

"And she needs $800 to fix it."

"Something's wrong with the baby?" He asked, his eyes softening for the first time.

"No not to fix the baby, to get rid of it." Gemma backtracked.

"No, Jesus, no."

"JT she doesn't even know who the father is."

"The father is a Son." JT stated.

"Well, yes. She said absolutely, but she's been with 4 of the men, she doesn't know…"

"Doesn't matter."

"It will!" She snapped, not happy with being interrupted. "Chibs would raise that baby no problem. Hell even Bobby would step up. Tig and Otto have old ladies."

"Tig and Otto shouldn't be fucking around behind their old ladies. This club ain't about getting your dick wet. It's about family. That baby is family, it didn't do anything wrong."

"You're not being realistic."

"Emily keeps the baby." He snapped. "I encourage you to keep the rest of the girls in check and make sure this doesn't happen again."

* * *

_Short, i know, but i promise you all another one on wednesday, and every wednesday there after till they are all done. I'm challenging myself to stick to a schedule and write ahead a few chapters so i don't feel under pressure to get the next chapter out._

_I also ask you all that if you have any requests for one shots you please please give them to me now. I'm a tad OCD and i really want them all in order! _

_twitter: kiara8921_


	2. Chapter 2

**This one shot will answer some of your requests (And thank you so much for participating!) It reveals the reaction of Gabby's birth to a large portion of the club and also includes the scene of Jax putting the pink SOA hat on Gabby as mentioned in chapter….11 ( I had to look) so that the rest of you don't it was mentioned after Casper and Tig fight in a scene between Jax and Happy.**

**_"No. Gabby's welcome here. Look, you weren't around when she was born. My dad, he didn't care who Gabby's mom was. I meant what I said. He handed me a hat and took me into Emily's room, pointed at Gabby, and told me to say hi to my new little sister. That she was club. That club was stronger than blood. I used to baby sit her. Me and Opie both…when my dad died, things in this club changed. I'm still trying to fix them."_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own; not for profit

* * *

1992

Birth

Gemma paced the waiting room in front of a large chunk of SAMCRO. Emily had been in labor a few hours now and was getting close. Of all the women in the club it had been Luanne who had charged into the sweet butt's hospital room finally to coach her and hold her hand threw the birth.

Otto had confessed the possibility that the baby might be his and after 2 months of fighting Luanne had finally accepted it. They had no children of their own after all; she had never wanted to ruin her body for one. At least this way she'd get to be a mother and Otto a father.

Chibs Bobby Otto and JT all sat together, knees bouncing or fingers tapping waiting for some kind of news. Tig had opted to wait outside and smoke with Clay. Clay's pager buzzed and the boys went back in to await the news.

As soon as the men had sat down Luanne slipped out the double doors of the maternity ward.

"Well?" Gemma demanded of her best friend.

"A girl." Luanne told the group and shook her head at her husband. "Healthy, 7 lbs. 2 oz. 21 inches long. Gabriella Marie Duncan."

"Good name."

"How's Emily?"

"Who does she look like?"

Everyone began talking and asking questions, their words giving away how they felt about the situation. "Emily's fine. She's sleeping. The baby is getting cleaned up and then she'll be in the nursery. You can all go see her for yourselves." Luanne finally got out what she needed to say and hugged her husband. Her and Otto were both feeling a little relieved, but more disappointed.

"What now?" Gemma asked her husband.

JT spared his wife a quick glance before turning to his brothers. "Come on boys, let's go wait at the nursery. Gemma huffed and grabbed her purse off a chair before she hurried down the hall to find out from Luanne what the boys were going to go see for themselves.

JT stood off to the side of the nursery as the possible fathers looked through the large window. It was obvious to him looking at the infant girl who had fathered her, and it was the one man JT knew wanted nothing to do with her.

Bobby peered through the window first. He had no children yet and no old lady, just a serious girlfriend, Precious. He didn't bother wondering what her reaction would have been, Gabriella wasn't his.

He clapped Chibs on the back and pulled the Scot away from the window with him. Chibs hadn't fathered Emily's child, which was a shame, because of the four men who could have he had actually Wanted to be the father, instead of accepting the possibility.

They turned around and spotted Tig, his eyes directed at his new baby girl.

"Tig" JT called out as the man finally tore his eyes off her and stormed down the hall. "Tig!"

Tig whipped around and stared at his 3 brothers. "Lots of babies have blue eyes!"

"Tig!" Chibs called out as he once again started walking away.

"Shit." Bobby shook his head at Tig's back. "This ain't gonna end well."

* * *

"Hey dad." Jax and Opie finally made their way down the hall to the nursery. JT had called the boys to the hospital to see the newest member of the family. Tig's reaction hadn't shocked him and he wanted to make sure Gabby would be just as much a part of the family as his own son.

"Son, Opie, you get what I asked for?"

"Yeah." Jax answered his father.

"Where is she?" Opie peered through the large window at the babies.

"They took her back to Emily's room. Come on; let's go meet your little sister." He guided the 2 men by the scruff of their neck around a corner before knocking on a closed door.

To JT's surprise his wife opened the door and glared at him. "Go on boys." He herded them through the door and to the small plastic wheeled crib. Emily's eyes stayed glued on Gemma and JT had no doubt his wife had been lecturing the sweet butt about what would and wouldn't be happening because of the baby that was currently trying to wiggle out of the swaddling blanket.

"Go on Jax." He pushed both the boys forward and nodded to the baby.

Opie smiled down at her and finally reached in and picked her up carefully. He nuzzled her under his chin before turning her towards Jax who ran a gentle hand over her sparse black curls, freshly washed and the very definition of baby soft.

"Her name is Gabby. She's your little sister now. I want you boys to look after her. She's club. You know what that means right?" JT asked, ignoring his wife's scoff and muttering of 'over my dead body.'

"Yeah." Opie mumbled, shifting Gabby into the crook of his elbow.

"Hey little sis. I got something for you." Jax whispered and pulled a pink SOA hat out of his pocket. He slipped it carefully onto her head.

"You're gonna have a lot of men looking out for you." Opie whispered before kissing her forehead and laying her back down in the crib.

* * *

**I really wanted to emphasize the idea that JT, whom I truly believe to be a good man, had the best of intentions for Gabby and that it was his death and the inevitable change in regime for the club that cause Gabby to slip through the cracks. Which will be addressed in the next one shot as well – JT's death. After that one will be more scenes with Happy and Gabby together.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the comments! I know i didn't get back to any of you, it's been a rough week. Luckily I am a few one shots ahead so I am still able to post considering I have written nothing this week!_

_Okay, the next chapter. This was something i really wanted to include from the very beginning, but it didn't seem like a good enough opening to my story. Please enjoy._

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own, not for profit

* * *

1993

Age 1

The clubhouse was full with mourner's days after JT's burial. Brothers had continued to show up for what felt like a never ending wake after the burial. Opie watched his best friend sit on the couch starring at the floor, the comforting words offered to him landing on deaf ears.

"Gabby quiet." Emily shushed the young baby still in her car seat as Gemma glared over the bar at her. This wasn't a normal club gathering; the loud roar of voices over pumping rock music had been exchanged for a low murmur of private conversation; children old ladies and sweet butts littered the club house.

"Kids a whiner." Tig addressed Emily snagging a beer out of her hand. Emily didn't bother answering. She didn't say much of anything to Tig these days.

"She's not a whiner; she just wants to be held." Opie defended the small child and unbuckled her. The minute his large hands scooped her out she went silent and he smiled. "See?"

Tig didn't say anything as he watched the baby reach out to Opie's face. He nibbled her finger tips making her giggle and coo and Tig stalked away without a backward glance.

Opie walked toward Jax with a shrug. He didn't waste much time trying to figure out Tig. "Hey brother, somebody's here to put a smile on your face." Jax didn't bother looking up so Opie squatted down and set Gabby on her feet in Jax' gaze. He held her under her arms and she reached out to Jax' knees, her wobbly legs not yet strong enough to hold her up on their own.

A smirk finally crossed Jax' face and he scooped the child up into his lap. "Hey little sis….looks like we both don't have dads now." Gabby responded to his dark comment by grabbing onto his hair.

"She's grabbing onto everything these days." Opie observed pulling out his key ring for her to hold onto instead. "Oh no honey, not in your mouth, yucky." Opie stuck his tongue out as Gabby tried to chew on a leather strap hanging off his keys.

Jax laughed. "She did the same thing last week man. Grab her bag; see if 'mom of the year' packed any toys." Opie hopped back up and retrieved the car seat off the bar top, unable to find a diaper bag anywhere near Emily's vicinity.

"Not a thing." Opie shook his head and sat down on the couch next to Jax. He put the car seat on the 3rd cushion and unhooked a plastic ring hanging off the handle bar.

"Here you go, try this one Gabs." Opie switched his keys out for the brightly colored plastic that usually held a toy or rattle, and it too, went right in her mouth. "She must be teething. Probably why she was fussing over there."

Jax eyed his best friend. "You the baby expert now?"

"Ah man I love kids. I want like, 5 of them." He plucked Gabby out of Jax' hands and sat her in his lap facing out. "How can you not love babies?" He bounced her on his knee and she giggled.

"Hey you can't bring her over to me and then take her away." Jax grabbed her back and laid her down on his chest. "I didn't say I don't love babies. I just don't know that much about them." She started to fuss again and he patted her back and turned her out so she could see the rest of the clubhouse.

A group of Tacoma brothers walked by and Gabby reached out, grabbing the wallet chain of one of them. The man paused and looked down, waiting while Jax quickly untangled her fingers. "No honey, not a toy." He tucked her hand in and the biker walked away with a nod to the threesome. Jax gave Opie a look and whispered in Gabby's ear; "not a good choice Gabby, Happy's not friendly." Opie muffled a chuckle at Jax' subdued description or the tattooed assassin.

* * *

"That needs to stop." Gemma spoke quietly to Clay. They both eyed the 3 kids on the couch. "Jax should be socializing with the out of town brothers. Not doting on Emily's bastard."

"JT set that up. Smart if you think about it. Get the next generation to look after her. Makes sure she stays a club kid." Clay observed the tug of war between Jax and Opie for Gabby's attention.

"She is NOT a club kid. She is a future leech off this club, just like her mother and all the other whores." Gemma stormed across the clubhouse and behind the bar to Emily.

Clay watched the heated discussion between the two, Gemma pointing angrily at the baby. Emily threw her bar rag down on the counter and practically ran over to Gabby scooping her out of Jax' arms. She started to cry the moment she was set back in the car seat and Emily carried her out the door in a huff.

Gemma walked back over to Clay with a smile on her face. "Happy now?" Clay asked.

"Satisfied." Gemma shrugged, crossing her arms.

* * *

Emily sat the car seat on her kitchen table and started mixing formula into a bottle. "Queen Gemma says you're not allowed back in the clubhouse." She threw the bottle in the microwave and turned back around to face her child. "She says she doesn't want her 'boys' taking care of you anymore." She grabbed the bottle out as the microwave beeped and shoved it in Gabby's mouth without checking the temperature. "She says that's not their job."

Gabby sucked the too warm liquid down hurriedly. They had been at the clubhouse for hours and Emily hadn't bothered bringing her any bottles, just shoved a single extra diaper in her purse. "Suppose you want me to change you now too?" Emily snapped, throwing the empty bottle into the sink.

She heaved the car seat up and carried her up the stairs into her bedroom quickly changing her clothes and diaper setting her down in her crib. "Anything else I can do for you?" Gabby babbled back up at her mother and reached her arms up to be held. "I'll take that as a no." Emily turned off the lights and slammed the bedroom door loud enough to cause Gabby to cry.

"Oh you mother fucking little…." Emily started to rant. "I am not listening to that!" She huffed and charged back down the stairs. "50 goddamn patches at that clubhouse, you think I'm gonna stay here and play mommy?!" Emily shouted up the stairs and grabbed her purse, heading back out to her car. The baby would cry herself to sleep eventually, and it wasn't like she could get out of the crib.

* * *

_Updates every wednesday. follow me on twitter kiara8921_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the late post, although it is still Wednesday. I came straight home from work and watched the season finale of SOA on iTunes. Priorities people! lol_**

**_This one shot fits in between the first 2 chapters of The Reluctant Lion Heart._**

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own, not for profit

* * *

1997

Age 5

Happy followed Emily through her house to the back bedroom. It was his first trip back since promising Gabby he'd return 3 months ago. He had wanted to come back sooner but club shit had been heavy. He had no doubt that Gabby probably didn't think he was coming back.

Emily passed out fairly quickly after their first round. Hap had planned it that way. He'd gotten her pretty drunk at the clubhouse. She didn't really interest him at this point. Truth be told he pretty much despised her; but sleeping with her was the easiest way to get into her house to see Gabby, and honestly, Happy wasn't gonna turn down a warm willing body.

Happy got up and showered and dressed. He had arrived in Charming late and stayed at the party till nearly dawn. He shut Emily's door and looked around the house. He didn't know who was watching Gabby or when she would be back so he skipped breakfast and started making coffee. He hoped he'd see her soon, he didn't want to leave without at least making sure she was okay, but he didn't want to stick around and deal with Emily either.

He had been on the couch 10 minutes and was starting to consider a nap when he heard the sound of small feet on the stairs. He got up and headed into the hall; Gabby spotted him immediately and ran down the rest of the steps hugging him tightly. Hap couldn't help but be a bit taken aback but after a minute he squatted down and hugged her back.

"I knew you'd come back again." She whispered in his ear and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hap squeezed her tighter at the innocent truth and picked her up, carrying her to the kitchen. He sat her down on the top of the table and looked her over carefully. She looked fairly healthy and had no bruises. She was fully dressed in clean though wrinkled clothes and Happy guessed she was ready to leave for the day incase her mother was 'sick'.

"Were you here all night sweetheart?" He asked looking behind her for perhaps a babysitter to follow down the steps.

"Yes." Gabby looked slightly confused by the question. She began to kick her legs and Happy turned to the fridge to see if there was anything he could make for breakfast.

"Your mom left you here alone?" He asked; quickly adjusting his form of questioning to fit a 5 year old.

Gabby simply nodded this time. She wasn't really supposed to tell people her mother left her home alone when she went to work. But Happy had guessed.

"Does she leave you home alone a lot?" Gabby nodded her head again as Happy pulled eggs out of the fridge.

Happy sighed and scrubbed a pan clean to start making eggs. He questioned Gabby on friends and school, things he hadn't thought to ask the last time he was here. He was relieved to find out she had started kindergarten. The more people who saw Gabby on a regular bases the better in his book.

Breakfast was made, eaten, and cleaned up quickly. Happy joined Gabby in the living room and laid out on the couch while she watched cartoons. It wasn't far into the second episode of some talking dog show that Gabby cautiously moved from the floor to the very corner of the couch.

"Hey," Happy tapped her with his sock covered foot. Gabby looked up and started to slip back onto the floor. "Come here." Hap said and curved his finger. She walked to his head and he smiled. He scooped her up and laid her down on his chest as he brought himself to half sit up against the arm rest. Gabby immediately snuggled into the soft t shirt between the open sides of his cut and turned to face the TV.

Happy couldn't imagine Emily being very cuddly with her kid, and even Happy remembered climbing into his mother's lap at Gabby's age. His hand seemed to automatically find and stroke her mass of black wavy hair as she giggled along with the show. He would never admit it, but having Gabby hug him and curl up with him was more relaxing for him then riding, shooting, or the sweet butts.

* * *

_Thank you for all the comments. I got back to most of you, but not all, i'm sorry. Things are crazy for me right now. Like really crazy. Did you know it's less then 3 weeks till Christmas? Fuck! I need more hours in my day! I have a lot of these one shots already written, thank god, because it's now 2 weeks that i haven't written a thing. My creative juices are dried out at the moment due to personal issues as well as work and holiday normalcy, things will get back to normal in Janurary. I plan on starting the sequel then, which i have no names for yet so feel free to give me suggestions. _

_Little sneak preview: It will involve Gabby taking on the role of Old Lady and dealing with the many issues that can arise from that including club business and prison time. Tig will play a much bigger role in it as he tries to win a place in Gabby's heart and family._

_twitter: kiara8921_


	5. Chapter 5

_Short and sweet this time. This particular one shot I wanted to include since the very beginning, but I couldn't make it long enough to be a full chapter._

_Thank you for all the comments! I know again i didn't get back to all of you and i'm sorry. It's just not a good time for me. Luckily i wrote ahead a few one shots a while back, otherwise i would have nothing to post right now._

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own, not for profit

* * *

1998

Age 6

Happy at on a bench at the playground watching Gabby and a friend get chased around by two older boys. Up stairs, across plastic draw bridges, down slides, up rope ladders, a shriek of excitement or a benign threat being heard every minute or so. He envied her energy. He had dropped her off 10 minutes ago and she hadn't stopped moving since.

He had stopped by on his way through Charming to Fresno. He found Gabby home alone again. He had always hated when that happened. It left him in quite a predicament when it was time to leave. Leave her alone at 6, like he found her, or remove her from where her mother had left her. That's why he ended up taking her to the park. There were lots of parents here and Gabby didn't have to cross any streets to get home.

Hap heard a bike before he caught sight of it and groaned inwardly. If any of his brothers saw him here they'd surely stop and question why.

"Hap?" It was Tig who finally called his name as he walked toward the bench Happy was sitting on.

"Tig" He greeted his brother as the man clapped him on the back.

"Didn't know you were in Charming." Tig settled onto the bench not waiting for an invite.

"Just passing through to Fresno. Needed to stretch my legs." Hap's eyes followed Gabby as one of the boys chasing her caught her around the waist and pulled her down off a ladder. They both toppled to the ground and Charlene pulled her up, both of them on the run again without a single sniffle.

"Stretching your legs on a park bench?" Tig egged him on but he didn't take the bait. Tig knew better than to push his brother too far. He instead followed Happy's gaze, searching for whatever seemed to have his brother's complete attention.

He was caught off guard however when his eyes landed on the blurry form of his own young illegitimate daughter running with a group of kids. He swallowed nervously; he could never seem to stay calm around her. Perhaps it was the guilt, but he had the sudden intense urge to make some excuse and leave the park in a hurry. As he was trying to come up with anything plausible a shadow crossed over him forcing his eyes off his kid.

"Got a couple of complaints about some pervert watching kids play. Imagine my surprise when I pull up and find two Sons sitting here." Hale addressed the men, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest trying to hide his fear of SAMCRO after only 6 months on the job.

"Fuck you Hale, we ain't bothering the kids." Tig shot back.

"You 2 have no business here. Move along." Hale wouldn't budge; he didn't want to stand down to these guys. Both men ignored him and he huffed. "Move along or I'll fine you for loitering."

Happy flicked his eyes to the officer for the first time. Nobody told Happy what to do, especially not a damn rookie cop.

"GABBY" Happy barked out and the 4 children stopped dead on their climb up a slide. Gabby hopped down and ran over to him.

Hale eyed the young girl and then the biker who had summoned her. Gabby waited patiently to be told why she had been called over and Happy looked pointedly at Hale. Finally the young officer squatted down to address the girl.

"You know these men?" He asked carefully not wanting to scare her and thus piss off the bikers.

"Yes." Gabby answered simply.

Hale waited for more to come but it didn't. "How do you know them?" Gabby's gaze skipped over Tig and went right to Happy as she pointed at him.

"Happy brought me to the park. He's dating my mom." Tig's gaze went immediately to Happy as she answered. The men were all silent a minute and Gabby started to drag the toe of her shoe through the mulch under foot. "Can I go play now?" She finally asked.

"Go on sweet heart." Hap nodded his head back to her friends as he continued to stare down Hale. Gabby smiled and ran full speed back to her friends that had waited and watched. A minute of intense whispering commenced between the kids before they were running again as if nothing had happened.

"Anything else officer?" Tig asked sarcastically and Hale silently walked away; defeated.

Happy gave out the smallest of smirks before settling to watch Gabby play again. He knew Tig would start with the questions soon.

"So…" Tig crossed his arms and stared at the side of his brothers head. "You're dating someone. And taking her kid to the park." Tig played dumb as to whom Gabby was, though he needn't have bothered, Happy already had his assumptions; but he decided to play dumb as well.

"Her mother's a crow eater. I'm fucking her. Explain that to a 6 year old." Hap summed up quickly, his eyes never leaving Gabby.

Tig didn't know what to say to that. If he started asking Hap about Gabby the truth would come out, and Tig wasn't sure he could handle that. And why the hell was Happy taking Gabby to the park anyway? If he was just fucking Emily why was he playing with the kid?

"Whatever you say brother. I gotta role out. Some of us got day jobs." Tig risked one more look at his daughter and walked back to his bike; he for one was supposed to be on his lunch break.

* * *

_Twitter: kiara8921_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for all the comments on my last chapter and the new twitter followers! I didn't get back to you once again and i am sorry but i have started writing again! I am just about done writing one shots and i have pretty much the whole sequal outlined so i will start working on that and post it some time in the new year. as always i will keep you updated with what i am working on and what i am posting through twitter: kiara8921**_

_**A few of you requested the scene where Happy braids Gabby's hair so this is it. enjoy :)**_

* * *

Dislaimer: do not own; not for profit

* * *

1999

Age 7

Happy knocked a few times on Emily's front door before finally just picking the lock and letting himself in.

"Gabs?" He called out while jogging up the stairs. He heard a sniffle and cautiously pushed Gabby's bedroom door open. She was sitting on her bed in black pants and a green t shirt. He gave her a small smile and squatted down in front of her.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" He whipped a stray tear off her cheek and tried to mentally prepare himself for a sobbing child. He had never dealt with a crying Gabby so far. "Aren't you excited for the Christmas pageant?"

Gabby sniffled once more before answering. "No. I'm not going."

Happy held in a sigh. Gabby had told him about the pageant 2 months ago. She had been excited to be in it. When Hap had promised to try and come she had absolutely beamed.

"Why not Gabby?"

"Mrs. Karston said all the girls have to have their hair braided."

"Mrs. Karston?" Hap raked his brain for the name.

"The music teacher. She said all the girls had to wear green shirts and braid their hair, and all the boys have to wear red shirts." Happy nodded; smart music teacher. Most families in Charming couldn't afford a new outfit for just a school concert. "I don't know how to braid my hair."

This time Happy didn't contain his sigh, he had reached the route of the problem. "You're mother left, didn't she? And she's not gonna come see you tonight."

"She had to go to work." Gabby sniffed again as a big tear made it down her cheek. At least she wasn't full on sobbing, he could do weepy, maybe crying, he couldn't do sobbing.

Happy wiped a hand over his head. "Maybe your music teacher can braid your hair when we get there." He couldn't fix her mother not being here, his only other option was to fix her hair problem.

Gabby shook her head. "There won't be time." She sniffed again and Happy checked his watch. She was right. They were cutting it close as is and that teacher would be extremely busy with god knows how many kids to look after. Hap was half tempted to just say fuck it and take her out for ice cream; it wasn't like he actually wanted to watch the Charming elementary school Christmas pageant.

"Christ, Okay come on sweetheart." Gabby looked up in time to watch Happy stand and pick her up off the bed. He carried her to the bathroom and set her on the counter.

"Hey hey, come on, stop with the tears." Happy yanked off some toilet paper and dried her face. He yanked off more and handed it to her. "Blow." Gabby did as told and Happy grabbed 2 mismatched hair bands and a brush off the counter.

He blew out a heavy breath and examined the girl's crazy hair. He had no fucking idea what he was doing, but if trying meant the giant tears would stop rolling down his girl's cheeks he'd do it. He'd do anything to make her stop crying; it was like being stabbed in the gut every time a large tear would escape her best efforts to keep them at bay.

"This ain't gonna be pretty. You got to help me out here." Gabby nodded and took the brush quickly smoothing her unruly hair into a ponytail. She took an offered hair band from his hand and quickly wrapped it around her hair, holding it in place.

Happy yanked her hair so it looked like it was centered and paused to scratch his head. He had never in his life done a little girls hair. He had braided ropes together to make them stronger in a pinch; it was the same concept, right?

He did his best to divide her hair into 3 equal sections and tugged it as gently as he could into a braid. He grabbed the other hair band and fastened the end before examining the final results. It was bad. Not horrible. But bad.

Gabby twisted to look in the mirror and beamed. "Thank you Happy!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Happy sighed and picked her back up, carrying her down the stairs.

* * *

Happy pulled up outside the school and started herding Gabby in the direction of the other children. After his 3rd rude glare from the other parents he slid his cut off switching it with his hoodie to make himself a bit more appropriately dressed for an elementary school function.

He was just about to zip his hoodie closed over his cut when his prepay went off. He stopped walking and put a hand on the top of Gabby's head to stop her as well.

"Yeah?" He answered as Gabby looked up at him. He smiled down at her and ran a finger over her cheek.

"Hap, need you back at the clubhouse." Clay's voice came strong and determined through the phone.

"Alright." Hap answered and snapped the phone shut, pocketing it. He looked down and saw the resigned look on Gabby's face as he kneeled down to her level.

"I gotta go sweetheart. But I want you to stay here with your friends, okay?" Gabby nodded her head. "I'm sorry Gabby; I really wanted to be here for this."

"I know. It's okay. You tried." She said her eyes cast down at her feet and Happy got that stabbing feeling in his gut again. He kissed her head and stood, feeling eyes on his back. He turned to find a SAMCRO brother staring oddly at him, Kyle. He looked awestruck at what he had witnessed the Tacoma Killer doing. Happy swallowed his pride and walked Gabby over to his brother's family.

The men greeted each other in the usual manner and Happy nudged Gabby toward his brother's old lady. "Got a call, need to roll out, you take her home?"

"Sure." April nodded her head after locking eyes with her husband. Hap left with a nod and Kyle tried to keep the look of shock off his face. He knew Gabby from Gemma's family dinners but didn't think Happy was her father.

"Oh here dear, let me fix your hair." April bent down and started fussing with her braid. "Did you do this braid?"

"No. Happy did." Gabby smoothed her hand over her new braid as April and Kyle looked at each other over her head with raised eyebrows.

* * *

"Thanks for coming Hap. Little shorthanded this week. Got brothers out of town for family shit." Happy nodded his head as he hugged his president. They walked into the clubhouse and Clay patted him on the back. "We're waiting on 2 more, then Church."

"Only 2?" Hap asked grabbing a beer and sitting on the couch next to Chibs to wait.

"Bobby went to Vegas to see Precious' family. Tig is in Oakland seeing his girls. Kyle's at some Christmas pageant for his oldest at the school. Shite brother this time of year really makes me miss my Kerri Anne." Chibs shook his head and finished off his beer.

Happy took a long swig of his own. He had nothing to add to Chibs remarks. He did however have a few choice words for the sweet butt that caught the corner of his eye. Blowing Kozik wasn't a god damn reason to skip out on Gabby's Christmas pageant.


	7. Chapter 7

**This particular one shot is different. I started it for the main story, it would have been after chapter 3 when Happy and Emily fought and Happy left. I mentioned that I tried to do a chapter sooner than the 4 year gap I left, but I hated it, well – this is it. It obviously doesn't flow with the story because as you will see for one, I said Happy didn't come back to Charming for 4 years and two, in this Emily and Gabby get evicted much sooner then she tells Happy. It's also not finished! So feel free to turn back now and come back next Wednesday for a lockdown without Happy and a bit more club interaction.**

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own, not for profit

* * *

2001

Age 9

Happy was able to stay away for 7 months. But now he was back. He was down with about a third of the Tacoma charter on a charity run. They were staying the night in Charming. The night of Gabby's 9th birthday. Which is why Happy now found himself standing inside Emily's house holding yet another stuffed animal. The house however, was empty. He had ignored the eviction notice on the front door, hoping they would still be there packing, or squatting. But no, and more, the condition of the house actually scared him. The carpeting was stained permanently with dirt, the walls covered in smoke stains and hand prints. It had been bad before, but not like this, he never would have left Gabby like this. Emily must have crashed hard after she kicked him out.

He walked back out and started his bike. He hadn't gotten in town early enough to catch Gabby at school, and he had no idea what so ever where they would have ended up, they might not even be in Charming anymore. He rode around the block to the park Gabby always walked to and sat for a good long while hoping to catch site of her. When Hale and his police jeep drove by for the 3rd time he finally gave up. Gabby wasn't here and the mothers and children didn't want him here.

He couldn't really blame them. Hard core biker without a kid had no business sitting around at a playground. He started to rethink even looking for her. She had seen him hurt her mother. She had been scared of him. She ran. What if she didn't want to see him? Having her walk away from him, run away from him, again, would break his fucking heart.

Happy returned to the club house and sat at the bar, Kozik came over and sat silently for a while. Hap and Koz had become close since living together. Unlike most that just avoided Hap or gave him his space Kozik had learned the ins and outs of Happy's range of emotions. He was the only brother willing to try and actually pry stuff out of Happy. 2 shots and a beer later Kozik finally turned to Hap, crossing his arms, waiting for Happy to spill. It was common now, ever since Kozik had started to pry Happy would give something up to quicken the process.

"Wasn't there." Was all Hap said.

"You didn't wait?"

"Evicted." Happy threw back another shot.

"You could ask someone." Happy turned back to his bottle of whiskey and Kozik got up. He had, over the last 7 months, pried what had happened out of his brother. "Chibs." Kozik jogged over to his old brother. Chibs was probably one of Kozik's closest Charming brothers. They got along well and stayed in contact after Kozik transferred. He also happened to know that Chibs had more than a little thing for Emily Duncan. Happy tried hard to ignore the whispered conversation the 2 were having while blatantly staring at him.

"Emily is living with a new sweet butt named Candy. The address." Kozik handed him a slip of paper. "You want me to go with?" Happy looked down at the paper.

"A motel?" He held the paper up questioningly.

"Apparently they rent by the week." Kozik filled him in.

"And the hour?"

"Candy rents by the week." Happy nodded and got up from the bar stool. He had to find Gabby before Tacoma rode out tomorrow morning.

* * *

He parked outside the motel and watched the door for a half an hour. The motel was right over the border in Galt, and where a lot of prostitutes worked. SAMCRO allowed it as a compromise since technically it wasn't in Charming. He watched Johns coming out of more than one door but so far none had come out of Emily's. He finally got off his bike and went to the door, knocking politely and staying out of view of the peep hole.

Candy answered the door, Happy vaguely remembered her as a half way decent stripper from the parties. "Can I help you?" She asked, staying in the door, crossing her arms defensively.

"I'm looking for Gabby." He tried to stay calm.

"She's at school." He looked the woman over, her hair was stringy and dirty, her outfit tight and definitely slept in.

"It's 8:30, she's not at school."

"Well she hasn't come home yet."

"Where's Emily?" He tried a new tactic.

"I'm not her keeper. Maybe the bar."

"What bar?"

"The hairy dog." Happy nodded his thanks and pushed off the doorjamb he had been leaning on. He was getting damn tired of driving around in circles.

* * *

**Please don't throw things at me! Like I said before, I got a page and a half into this and just didn't like it. So there is no end to this one! I just wanted those of you who didn't like the 4 year gap to know I DID try; it just didn't want to be written.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**This one shot is based in the same time period as the last one, after chapter 3 of the reluctant lion heart during the 4 year gap. I thought up this story just last week and regret that is didn't make its way into the original story.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own, not for profit

* * *

2001

Age 9

Gabby curled herself tighter into the corner of the checkered couch in the clubhouse as more and more Sons she didn't know piled through the door. Chibs had come to their door early this morning and spoken quickly and quietly to her mother before escorting them both to the clubhouse.

Her mother dutifully took her place behind the bar as Gabby sat quietly and not moving as instructed. She didn't like the clubhouse. It was dark and smelled funny. The men of SAMCRO always gave her strange looks and her mother always acted differently here.

She had nothing to do, no toys or books or even homework to keep her entertained. Instead she listened intently to all the conversations going on around her. The old ladies were talking about lockdowns. How long this one would last, who had been at the last one, if it would be safe for the kids to go to school on Monday. The men were discussing retribution, vengeance, and the horror when the bag of 'prospect parts' arrived at the clubhouse.

A Son she didn't know loudly announced that Tacoma had arrived and she waited with baited breath to see if Happy would be one of them. She missed him horribly. He hadn't even said goodbye to her before he left. If she had thought it would be the last time she would see him she would have gone with him like he'd asked. Or maybe that was why he had left. She had never gone against him before. But he and her mother had been saying such horrible things. Her mother had been screaming and Happy had been swearing back at her. And then the hitting. She saw her mother hit Happy first but Happy had thrown her into the banister. It was still cracked. A constant reminder of that day.

She watched a line of men come in and be greeted by all the other bikers. The only one she recognized was Kozik. Happy hadn't come. He didn't want to see her.

* * *

Kozik stood leaning against the bar nursing a beer. Clay was waiting for one more Charter to show before he called church. Lee snagged a beer and stood next to his newly appointed SAA.

"What fine lady has captured your attention?" Kozik simply nodded his head to the couch. Gabby was curled up in the corner starring at the floor. "Little young ain't she?" Lee teased.

"That's Gabby." Kozik hadn't yet gotten the whole story out of Happy. But he did know, as did Lee, that Happy hadn't made a trip down to Charming since. He was a different man these days. Brutal. In the 18 months Happy hadn't seen Gabby he had transformed from a soldier to an enforcer. He was up to 5 kills now, keeping track of each one on his own god damn body. He'd gotten into torture as well. Beyond roughing people up for answers, he had his own toolbox of torture utensils.

"I'm gonna talk to her." Kozik said as he finished his beer. Lee simply shrugged at the idea.

He made his way across the clubhouse slowly, getting stopped and hugged by a few brothers. Gabby barely looked up when he sat down next to her. He stretched his arm out on the back of the couch behind her and nudged her shoulder.

"Hey. You remember me?" He asked, ducking his head down a bit to be at eye level with her.

"Kozik." She responded with a single word and Kozik grinned. Just like Hap would have answered he couldn't help but think.

"You scared?" He asked after a minute when she eyed the new brothers arriving at the door.

"Should I be?" She asked, finally turning to him and making eye contact. Her bright blue eyes gave off an air of uncertainty and Kozik quickly back peddled, not used to making small talk with children.

"No, not at all hun. The Sons will keep you safe. I promise." He reassured her. She nodded but once again went silent.

At that moment Tig came out of the kitchen and happened a glance at the couch. He saw red. How dare that mother fucker think he could talk to Gabby.

Kozik once again tried a different approach. "You know, Happy really misses"

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Tig interrupted him with a scream. "You don't fucking talk to her!" He finished before pounding his fist into Kozik's face.

Gabby's eyed went wide and she quickly scrambled to untangle her legs out from under her and was about to jump over the arm rest to get away from the fighting men when she was swooped up into the arms of none other than Clay Morrow.

"You okay? You hurt?" He asked Gabby. All she could do was shake her head. She watched as Tig screamed more obscenities at Kozik the two of them now stretched out over the couch where she had just been, throwing punches back and forth. Other men were now screaming at Tig and trying to pull him off of Kozik.

She clung tightly to Clay until she was pulled out of his arms by Chibs. "Aye, it's alright lass." He soothed her and carried her away from the fighting as he realized she was still watching with wide eyes. The old ladies were hording the children out of the room and Chibs looked around for Emily but came up empty.

He sat down at a table with an older Son, Piney, but kept Gabby on his lap. Most of the brothers had helped pull Kozik and Tig apart and Clay, now free of a child to protect, was screaming for them to be taken into the chapel.

"I'm sorry." Gabby whispered and Chibs looked down at her.

"Oh sweetie that wasn't your fault." He shushed her and kissed the top of her head.

"Tig told Kozik not to talk to me." Gabby managed to get out without sniffling.

"Kozik and Tig hate each other princess. If you hadn't been there Tig would have yelled at Kozik just the same for …for sitting on the couch. Okay?" Piney spoke up.

Gabby nodded her head and stared at the closed chapel doors. She could hear both Kozik and Tig yelling at each other and Clay and others yelling at both of them. She jumped at a crash coming from inside the room. Chibs rolled his eyes at what he just knew was Tig diving across the table to attack Kozik.

"Hey, I bet with your help we could find Bobby's cookie stash." Chibs smiled trying to distract the young girl. He picked her up and carried her into the kitchen as more crashing could be heard through the door.

* * *

The Charming Sons returned to the quiet clubhouse late. Everything had been taken care of and most of the out of town brothers left for home instead of returning to the clubhouse. Except for the 4 nomads guarding the TM lot there were no signs of life. The women and children were all in the dorms. Another nomad was asleep in a chair, a crow eater passed out on her knees in front of him. A few of the men chuckled at the lightened mood and grabbed beers. Bobby Tig and Chibs took seats at the bar to discuss the evening but as Bobby started to speak Opie laid a hand on his shoulder and silenced him.

The 3 men looked to where Opie pointed and spotted Gabby on the opposite corner of the couch from earlier today.

"Tig find her a bed." Clay instructed not bothering to look for Emily or even wonder where the crow eater was.

Tig scoffed. "Why the fuck do I have to do it?" Bobby and Chibs glared at him and Opie shook his head and walked over to the girl.

"Gabs." He squatted down and rubbed his hand over her hair to wake her but failed. She simply snuggled closer to his hand. He smiled and gently picked her up. She melded instantly to his chest without waking.

"Doubt there's any empty beds bro." Jax reminded him.

"You look good with her." Clay observed and smiled, gently rubbing her back as Opie passed him.

"Aye, nothing like a sleeping babe." Chibs smiled wide. Tig merely grunted at his brothers.

"Gotta get used to it I suppose. I'll put her down with Donna." Opie smiled as well and headed to the back. Jax stepped ahead of him stopping in front of Opie's door.

"Haven't really been looking out for you like I should sis." Jax whispered and kissed her head. Gabby stirred and yawned but didn't wake. Jax grinned wide before snagging Opie's key off his belt and opening the door. He set the keys on the desk right inside and closed the door behind his brother.

"Ope?" Donna stirred at the click of the door and sat up. "Are you okay? Did you…"

"Everyone's fine." Opie assured his wife. "Got you a bed mate." He laid Gabby down next to Donna and pulled the blanket up to her chin. He kissed her forehead and then walked around the bed, kissing first his wife's cheek and then her bulging 8 month pregnant stomach. "Night baby."

* * *

Kozik got back to the house late. Most of the Tacoma brothers had crashed at the clubhouse after the long ride home, but Kozik knew he couldn't do that. He turned the light on and walked into the living room. Happy was sitting on the couch drinking out of a glass.

"Hap." He greeted his brother.

"Koz." Happy greeted back.

"Everything good here while we were away?" Kozik walked around the couch and sat on the recliner.

"Yeah." Happy answered, taking another drink and never looking at Kozik.

"Good." Kozik nodded his head. "Good." He got back up off the recliner and started to walk out of the room.

"Gabby was there." Kozik called out, loud enough for Happy to hear.

Happy stayed silent but his arm stilled as he was bringing his glass to his lips once again.

"She looked good." Kozik said matter of factly and continued walking down the hall.

Happy sat frozen for a minute before bringing the glass the rest of the way to his lips. He downed the rest of the burning liquid and got up. He'd waited 2 days for Kozik to bring news back of her. She was good. Gabby was good.

* * *

_**Twitter: kiara8921**_

_**Thank you for all the comments! I'm starting to get back to more of you again. The holidays are over and work is back to it's normal level of crazy. I broke up with my boyfriend in december and i will be moving in the next 2 weeks. Been busy packing. I'm not sad, actually excited to finally be moving on, but anyway, i may not have internet immedietly so i will try to keep the next few posts to wednesdays but if one doesn't show up it simply means i'm still waiting to get online and i will post as soon as i get access.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**So once again I am apologizing for not getting back to any of my commenters. I really really do appreciate them! And to the guest commenter that asked a very specific question, I do not have a one shot about Happy, Gabby, and Happy's mother, but the very next one shot is about Happy finding comfort from Gabby after he finds out his mother is sick. Sneak preview for all of you I guess!**_

_**I am moving on Saturday so as you can imagine I am super busy right now. I am going to post a one shot Saturday morning, god willing I remember, (someone remind me on twitter!) because I will probably not be able to post one next Wednesday. If by some miracle I get my internet up Monday or Tuesday I will post again Wednesday and Saturday will be a bonus. I will let you all know on twitter what I'm doing, I can tweet from my phone even though I can't get online from it, yeah that's right, I have an old school flip phone that can't get online, the horror!**_

_**This one shot is a little short, but it hits on 2 different things I wanted to mention, Happy seeking information about Gabby during the 4 year gap, and the moment he finds out for sure Tig is her father, (the shellfish scene I mentioned in the last chapter of The Reluctant Lion Heart.)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own, not for profit

* * *

2003

Age 11

Happy greeted his brothers warmly. He missed his SAMCRO brothers. He hadn't made a trip to Charming in nearly 2 years and the small Redwood charter didn't travel to Tacoma often; it was usually the other way around.

The brothers were all enjoying a Friday night party after the club business that brought them together was dealt with. Happy was outside finishing a whiskey watching Tig and Kozik in the ring. Kyle sat down next to him waiting in silence till the fight was over to pull an envelope out of his cut.

"Old lady wanted you to have this. Don't know why." Kyle pretended to watch the next pair of brothers enter the ring as Happy opened the envelope to reveal a large group photo of the entire Charming elementary school class, 6 grades. His eyes found her immediately.

"Charlie's in the 5th grade now, hard to believe he'll be in the middle school next year. He's in the back row." Kyle took a swig of his beer and cleared his throat. "She's in the 3rd row, from the back."

Happy slowly nodded his head and tucked the photo into his own cut. "She's good man." Kyle patted him on the shoulder and walked away. He didn't need to stay, Hap wasn't gonna say anything.

* * *

Happy rejoined his brothers after he had gotten his emotions in check. Not that they'd really been out of control, but damn if that girl could get him worked up, more than his own damn ma. He sat down at a table of mostly Charming men, Tig, Bobby, Clay, Jax, and their new prospect. The damn Latino was so green Happy was impressed he'd been able to ride his own bike all the way here.

Lee's old lady Kelly set another large plate full of grilled shrimp down in the middle of the table. Brothers were still arriving and every bit of seafood you could imagine was still being cooked for this giant party. Tig shoved Juice off the end of the picnic table and moved down to the end, away from the food grumbling under his breath about 'being promised a damn steak.'

Happy tried pushing the thought of Gabby to the back of his mind, but being surrounded by these men didn't help things. He truly felt like he abandoned her. He had, hadn't he? He walked away, he let that bitch Emily drive him away. He hadn't gone back for her, hadn't checked on her, hadn't reassured her, hadn't asked another brother to look in on her. How had he managed to fuck up so badly?

"I said stop!" Happy looked up at the sound of Tig's voice. He hadn't meant to zone out so completely.

"What the hell, I'm just eating!" Juice sucked the meat out of yet another shrimp and tossed the tail on the empty plate he had left at his spot now in front of Tig.

"STOP!" Tig screamed as one hit his arm and he tossed the whole plate into Juice's lap.

"Jesus Tig you scared of a little shrimp tail?! Come on, they're good man." Jax picked a fresh shrimp up off the plate and held it out toward Tig whom nearly knocked the entire table over trying to get off the bench and away from the food.

"Keep that shit the fuck away from me!" Tig pointed down at the plate while backing up from the table.

The rest of the Charming men erupted in laughter at their brothers odd antics. Not Happy; he sat frozen watching Tig back away toward the ring where there was no food in sight. Happy saw early on the resemblance between Gabby and Tig, the hair, the eyes, the face, even the personality. But this…all he could see was his precious little Gabby laying in a hospital bed. Because her throat swelled closed. Because she was allergic to shellfish.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_Twitter: kiara8921_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**As promised, my Saturday post since I will most likely not have internet Wednesday. This takes place after chapter 4 when Happy finally comes back to Charming. It is the hitchhiking scene that I offhandedly mentiond in chapter 10. Most people write Happy as not having a lot of emotion, which I don't agree with. So as I have previously stated he is very emotional with Gabby and even vulnerable.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own, not for profit

* * *

2006

Age 14

Happy was riding from his mother's house in Oakland towards Charming. He had come down special to take her to the doctor and the prognoses had been grim. His mother seemed to take it in stride. Hap on the other hand was a mess. He was pissed. Pissed that he couldn't fight this battle for his mom. And maybe, just maybe, a little scared of losing her.

He cut off the highway and set about the back roads. He needed more time to cool down before he got to Charming, and Gabby. He was nearly at the Lodi Charming boarder when he caught sight of a teen girl walking away from him on the side of the road. It only took a few seconds of watching her for his gut instinct to kick in.

It was Gabby.

He knew it, she was nearly a half mile ahead of him but he knew it was her. He sped up and pulled off just ahead of her. He jumped off his bike and was face to face with her in 2 long strides.

"What the fuck are you doing hitchhiking out here?" He demanded still taking off his helmet.

Gabby swallowed nervously and pulled her flannel shirt closed in a protective manner. "I'm not hitchhiking." She said quietly.

"Louder Gabby." He snapped. He took a deep breath to calm himself when she flinched. This was why he'd wanted to calm down before he saw her.

"I said I'm not hitchhiking." She repeated slightly louder.

"You're not hitchhiking? You think I'm stupid? You're walking down the street 20 miles from home. And you think I'm gonna believe you're out for a stroll?" He was yelling. He honestly couldn't help himself.

"Believe whatever the fuck you want." Gabby mumbled under her breath and tried to walk by him. Happy turned and grabbed her elbow he yanked her back harder than he meant to and had to grab her to stop her from falling.

"Tell me why the fuck you're out here." He demanded, holding her in front of him by her forearms.

"I'm trying to get home." She finally snapped at him. "I didn't do anything wrong. Why the fuck are you yelling at me?" She tried to pull away from him and he squeezed tighter. "Jesus Hap you're hurting me!"

He let go instantly when she said it and she lost her balance, stumbling back onto the grass. Instead of helping her up Hap sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders absently rubbing at her soon to be bruises.

"Sorry Gabby. Shit I'm sorry." He leaned his forehead against her temple and whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." He pulled her even closer and kissed her head a few times.

"It's okay." Gabby laid her head on his shoulder. Happy had never hurt her before; never yelled at her. Obviously he was upset with more than just finding her in Lodi. Especially since he was now practically clinging to her.

"What are you doing walking home from Lodi?" He finally asked once he had calmed down.

"Mom took me. We were supposed to go clothes shopping." Happy immediately wanted to call her out for lying but held his tongue. "I know what you're thinking but she's clean again. For almost a month now. Got her job back. She's trying…was trying to make up for shit again."

Gabby rested more of her weight on Happy and excepted his support. The back and forth of it all was the hardest. Gabby had stopped getting her hopes up when her mothered sobered up and instead used the short reprieves to accomplish things like school clothes or paying back rent to avoid eviction.

Happy didn't say anything as she paused. He didn't have to. They had established what could only be referred to as a routine. He had to work hard to get her talking, but once she started she would tell him everything, no matter how long it took.

"We stopped for lunch, at a bar. 'Cause god forbid she doesn't have an afternoon buzz. Some guy started hitting on her. Next thing I know she tells me to wait at the bar and fucking takes off with the guy." She sighed and pulled away enough to look at him. "I waited 3 hours Hap."

"Jesus." Happy let out his own curse filled sigh. "Why didn't you call someone?"

"Who the hell was I supposed to call? I have no family, no friends with cars. I assumed you were in Tacoma."

"So what?"

"So it's not like you were gonna ride all the way here from freaking Washington to give me a ride home."

"Gabby I could have called one of the guys to come get you." He sounded exasperated.

"I don't like the other guys. They…they're… I don't know. I don't feel comfortable around them. The only one who ever gave a fuck about me was Opie, and he's still locked up."

"Sweetheart none of those guys would ever hurt you or push up on you. Even Tig." Happy interrupted the comment he knew was coming. "And I could have called someone else. Gemma or one of the other crow eaters." Gabby just shrugged. She didn't like being around anyone associated with the club, her mother included. They only exception was Happy.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Happy finally stood and pulled Gabby up. He pulled her helmet out of his saddle bag and placed it on her head. "Come on sweetheart. Let's get you home." She fastened the helmet and climbed onto the bike behind him. She wasn't in a hurry to go home, but she was certainly thankful for the ride.

* * *

Gabby loved riding with Happy. She couldn't care less about the scenery, she just loved holding on tight to him, burying her face in his back and feeling the rush of air around her. She felt free and light. She knew nothing bad could happen when she was with him.

Which was why when she heard him muttering curses under his breath she disappointedly pulled her head up. They were approaching her house, her mother's car parked casually in the driveway.

He pulled up behind it and started to get off after her. "No, please don't." She shoved her helmet at his chest and looked at him, her eyes pleading with him not to follow her. Since Happy came back into her life 2 years ago her mother gave her shit every time she even thought they were spending time together. The screaming hitting and flying objects always started right after he left town. She hadn't bothered telling Happy, she was afraid he'd stop coming around if he thought it caused more problems.

"Gabby she can't keep doing this to you." He hung both the helmets up and walked her inside. Gabby froze 2 steps inside the door making Happy collide with her. After all the years it was instinct that told Gabby her mother had relapsed, not the smell that hit them both as Hap pushed her further inside and shut the door.

Gabby sighed. Happy looked down at her, it wasn't a look of disappointment he saw there, but one of defeat.

"Guess you got out of that same old parenting speech." She pulled away from him and headed towards the stairs.

"Gabby…" He started to follow her.

"Thanks for the ride home." She was holding back tears and Happy could hear them in her voice. He hated when she cried. It wasn't all that often but every tear still caused a stabbing pain in his gut, just like when she was 6.

"Sweetheart." He laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her ascent.

"27 days." She turned around and was eye to eye with him 2 stairs up. "Not even a month." A single tear escaped down her cheek and Happy winced. Gabby loved her mom; she wanted so badly for her to clean herself up.

Hap pulled her down into his chest and held her tight. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. She started to mumble and he turned her head to the side to understand her,

"I don't want her to die Hap, she's my mom." She managed to get out before she let out another sob and buried her face again.

Her statement hit Happy like a ton of bricks. He pulled her tight again and kissed her head. "I know sweetheart, I know." He got out before he had to choke down his own sobs. Tears welled up in his eyes and he buried his face in her hair.

"I don't want her to die either." He mumbled, letting the tears finally fall for his own mother.

* * *

**_Twitter: kiara8921_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**So by some miracle I called Time Warner Monday and actually had internet by Tuesday, go Time Warner! Which means Saturday's post was a bonus and you still get a regular Wednesday one shot.**_

_**Set 1 month after chapter 5 of Reluctant Lion Heart when Happy finds Gabby drinking and high and references a comment in chapter 6 about Happy and Emily having a 'discussion' about boundaries when he started coming around more.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own, not for profit

* * *

2008

Age 16

It was Hap's first trip back to see Gabby since getting his nomad patch. His 3rd since finding out she was practically suicidal. He was still finding that fact a little hard to deal with. He had started calling her a lot more then he used to. Hell, sometimes he called her twice a day. Usually when he got the sudden intense need to know that she was still breathing.

The very thought of her hurting herself made him sick to his stomach and if he hadn't been on her street already he would have pulled over to heave, and then most likely call her again. He pulled into her driveway and didn't think twice before heading right up to the front door. Emily would no doubt be at work. She had cleaned herself up again and gotten a job at a strip club according to Gabby, working second shift as a bartender. Happy planned on cooking something semi-nutritious for himself and Gabby and spending the evening with her.

He tried the door knob before knocking and made a mental note to remind his kid to lock the door as he walked inside. The distinct smell of crack being lit in a spoon assaulted his nostrils. He stormed through the small house, not sure if Emily was the guilty party or if Gabby was keeping more secrets from him.

He was both relieved and horrified when he entered the kitchen and found Emily sticking a syringe in her arm and Gabby sitting at the table refusing to look up from her math book even as tears dampened the pages.

In an instant Happy had snatched the needle, cracked it in half, and thrown it into the sink. He pinned Emily to the fridge and turned to Gabby.

"Upstairs." He demanded calmly and Gabby nodded, slammed her book shut, and sprinted up the stairs. Only when the door slammed did Happy turn back to Emily. He wrapped a hand tightly around her neck so she wouldn't scream.

"Do you have any idea how fucked up it is to shoot up in front of your own goddamn child?" He seethed out quietly and slammed Emily's entire body against the fridge for emphasis. Her only response was to spit in his face and before he could consider the repercussions he picked her up off the floor by her neck and slammed her face into the edge of the stove.

He let go of her and let her fall unconscious to the floor, her nose crushed and gushing blood. He backed up and sat in a chair. He couldn't do this. No matter how much he hated her and how much she deserved it he couldn't beat this woman. The last time he had laid hands on her he had lost Gabby for more than 4 years.

Emily whimpered as she quickly came to and Happy squatted down in front of her so he'd be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. When she finally did she tried to push herself up to get away; it didn't take much for Happy to hold her down.

"What…what are you going to do to me?" She asked, still uselessly attempting to stand.

Happy stared at her for a full minute before finally speaking. "I don't give a fuck what you do to yourself Emily. Your child is my only priority. You EVER shoot up in front of her again I will kill you. Do you understand me? No cops. No club. No vote. I will take you out into the desert and I will beat you to death with my own bare hands." He tightened his hold of her as he spoke until she nodded.

"No drugs, no alcohol, no men in this house Emily. You find somewhere else to do your shit. I don't want to set eyes on your raggedy ass again. Not here. Not at the clubhouse. You see me, you walk away." He squeezed her again until she nodded.

"You stay the fuck on the floor until I get your young impressionable daughter out of here. She doesn't need to see this shit." He banged her into the oven door before letting her go and jogging up the stairs.

"Gabby?" He called out while he knocked on her door. She didn't answer so he cracked the door open. Her room had changed significantly in the past month since he had carried her drunken ass to bed. Her dresser was gone, replaced by 2 laundry baskets on the floor. He also could have sworn her mattress had been on a frame when he put her in it, not on the floor. He looked around but didn't find her, he glanced back in the hallway but the bathroom door was wide open.

He went further into the room and pulled the tacked up sheet aside revealing a wide open window. He looked down at the flat front of the house. They were on the second fucking story. There was no rope, no tree, no lattice, nothing she could have climbed down. If she had tried to jump…fuck.

"Gabby!"

"Hap?" His whole body twisted half out the window toward the voice. She was sitting, or more so straddling, the tiny peak roof above the dormer window.

"Jesus Gabby!" She started to climb down, hanging onto the edge of the shingles and Happy grabbed her legs then her waist and pulled her back inside.

"Gabby, fuck do not…Jesus girl. Do not do that again. Do you know how badly you could have gotten hurt if you fell?" His hands were on either side of her face and he held her firmly as he spoke. "What were you doing out there?"

Gabby simply shrugged. "I didn't want to hear the fight."

"Jesus Gabby." He pulled her away from the window and slammed it shut and locked it. He wiped a hand over his head and looked her over. She obviously had no concern for her own personal safety and that was just a step before actually trying to get herself hurt or killed.

"Promise me you won't go out there again." Gabby nodded her head. "Promise me." He said louder.

"I promise." She conceded although she failed to make eye contact.

"Okay. Come on." He took a deep breath and ran a hand down her hair to her back and led them out of the room.

Happy glanced into the kitchen as they passed it and spotted Emily still on the floor, now clutching a dirty towel to her broken nose. He shifted Gabby so she wouldn't see and led her out the front door.

He fastened her helmet on his head before his own. A she climbed on behind him he glanced up at her bedroom window and swallowed back the sick feeling rising up his throat.

* * *

Happy sat with his Tacoma brothers being filled in on what he'd missed in the last 2 weeks. SAMTAC was putting on a spectacular Friday night party in his honor. Kozik joined him on the couch as some of the other brothers started to disappear with the sweet butts.

"How's your mom?" He smiled as he asked.

"On some new drug cocktail." Hap answered.

"How's the girl?"

Hap ignored the question ad instead pulled his ringing prepay out of his cut. Kozik leaned over and smirked at the name on the screen. "Speak of the devil."

Happy glared at his brother before answering. "Yeah Gabs, you okay?"

"You nailed my window shut." Was her greeting in return, so loud Kozik could clearly hear.

"Yes I did." Happy had nailed it shut while she was at school yesterday before he left for Tacoma.

"You Nailed my Window SHUT." She shouted.

Kozik snorted as he tried not to laugh.

"You promised me you wouldn't go out there again." Happy kicked Kozik and wiped a hand over his head in frustration.

"YOU NAILED MY FUCKING WINDOW SHUT!" She screamed and then the line went dead.

"Sounds like you just pissed off a teenage girl. Nice move." Kozik shook his head.

"As long as she's yelling she's breathing." Hap said matter of factly and pocketed his phone. Kozik eyed him confused as he got up from the couch and motioned for Kozik to meet him in the ring.

* * *

**_ I dedicate this one shot to Voracious-Bitch she asked me a while back to show a young Gabby challenging Happy. I'm not too good at the really young Gabby scenes, but I think the last bit of this one was definitely a challenge for him._**

**_For those of you wondering about my move it went okay. Nearly unpacked as well. The only casualty was a 3 inch wide bruise on my arm, but by some miracle none of my stuff broke! I did however lose 3 pairs of shoes somewhere._**

**_Twitter kiara8921_**

**_Thank you for the reviews and for the new twitter follorwers. hopefully now that my personal issues are solved i.e. in another city, i can start replying to more comments, or at least once i'm unpacked completely lol._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_This one shot is also set after chapter 5, and sometime soon after the last one shot._**

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own, not for profit

* * *

2008

Age 16

Tig pulled into the gas station a little after 9 pm. He had overheard a conversation between Happy and Chibs that Gabby was having trouble with some late night customers. Chibs and Bobby had both started stopping in randomly to check on her when Happy wasn't in town.

He took a deep breath and started to walk inside. He had been hearing a lot about Gabby lately. Mostly from his own Charming brothers spreading around and piecing together what they heard from Happy. Maybe Gemma was right, the guys in the club did tend to gossip a lot.

He stopped at the door and looked through the glass. The things he'd been hearing worried him. Not that he was really going to try and change anything at this point, but somehow he just couldn't go home tonight till he saw her. He watched her at the register working on some kind of homework. That didn't seem to match what he heard; that she was close to failing out of school.

She glanced up at what must have been a security monitor and furrowed her brow, turning to look out the window behind her. She must have spotted his bike on the camera and could see there was no gas being pumped.

He took a deep breath and pulled the door open just before she turned back to look at it. He watched panic fly across her face and for just a moment regretted the way he had handled everything; handled her.

"Hey doll." He looked around the store quickly making sure it was empty.

"Put $30 on pump 2 for me." He walked up to the counter and threw a pack of lighters down. What he really needed to buy was condoms but for some reason even he thought it was wrong to buy condoms from his own flesh and blood.

"That" he pointed to the lighters, "and a pack of camels, blue." He added as she turned to the wall of cigarettes.

She only half turned her back to him and he wondered if Hap had taught her that or if it was a natural inbreed instinct. He thought about making small talk with her; asking her a few questions to quell his curiosity about what he had overheard, but held back.

"Anything else?" Gabby asked him doing her cashier duty of ringing him up and being polite. Tig could read the uncomfortable look in her bright blue eyes like a book. That was one thing she hadn't gotten from Tig or Hap, the ability to hide her emotions.

He threw a snickers bar on the counter and took pity on her. "That's all doll what's my tally?"

"$38.21"

He pulled two 20's and slid them across the counter. "Keep the change." He grabbed his stuff and walked toward the door. He paused for a moment before turning around. "Show some cleavage you'll get bigger tips." He turned not bothering to wait for a reaction and left. He couldn't act too nice; he didn't want her noticing something was different.

He walked back to his bike and started pumping gas. He'd been bitched out by Clay yesterday for not having enough gas to roll out with the rest of the guys when shit had been stirred up. He watched a car full of teens pull up, met eyes with the driver, and watched the car peel back out of the lot. He finished pumping gas and grinned; apparently his little visit had accomplished something tonight. Even if his questions hadn't been answered.

* * *

_**Short, I know but it is just a one shot. Tig shows more and more interest in Gabby as she gets older and I felt like I was missing the beginning stages of that in the story.**_

_**As a treat since this was so short I have the title of the sequel for you all. Heart of the Lioness. And a big thank you to **_**lederra**_** for helping me come up with that, I am horrible at naming my stories! There are 7 more one shots after this and then I will start posting the sequel, it will be on Wednesday's as well. I think once a week is a pretty good schedule for me to keep. Since the one shots are done I'm working on the sequel now, and being a few chapters ahead and not feeling under pressure to post is nice. I can stretch out and think things through and write much better, and since I will have time to go back and add or change things before I post I won't have as many (if any) one shots.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay, so this is a really long one shot and needs some explanation. Some of you may remember my ranting on twitter that chapter 7 of the reluctant lion heart just wasn't working. Chapter 7 of course was the chapter where Gabby's mom died. I ended up fixing it, and obviously Gabby tells Happy in prison that Emily died after some prompting and no one else knows….chapter over. Well, that's not what was supposed to happen. As I mentioned in my a/n for that chapter I deleted an entire scene and pushed some events up.**_

_**Originally Gabby was to go and see him in jail and he was going to know that something was wrong but he wouldn't get it out of her and he didn't find out until he got home from prison that Emily had died and the club hadn't been there. Happy was then supposed to go to the club furious and a very important speech was supposed to be given by Piney that explained what Gabby tells Tara later, about Gemma using Emily and Gabby as a lesson to the other sweet butts. Well, the conversation for Gabby and Tara happened but never the important scene with Piney and I always hated myself for giving up and just 'making do' to finish the chapter. I altered a few things so this would fit the main story even with what I changed and it seems to slip in just fine. And hopefully it explains why Gabby stayed in Charming after she graduated, why she chose to go to college even though she told Charlene no, how she knew what she knew about Gemma, and just generally tie up a whole bunch of loose ends that probably seemed like I just did shit to make the story plausible.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own, not for profit

* * *

2010

Age 18

Opie sat across the visitors table from Jax. He had been surprised by the request. Jax reserved nearly all his visits for Tara and the boys. Opie usually met with Clay or Bobby to discuss the club.

"You got any idea why I brought you down here?" Jax spoke first, no greeting.

Opie regarded his best friend carefully. "No."

"Happy's out of the hole." Jax gave him a clue. Opie simply waited. He wasn't the 20 questions kind of guy.

"He got a visit from Gabby." Opie simply nodded his head. "You got any clue what's been going on with little sis?"

"Hap put Kozik in charge of her. I've been a little busy running a severely undermanned club and garage."

"Kozik been keeping up with her? Say anything about her?"

Opie thought hard, "just that she got an apartment. Above Floyd's. Piney talked to Floyd about her. Made it known she was a friend."

"Anything else?" Jax asked, crossing his arms. "Anything about Emily?" He got more specific.

Opie caught on a bit and shook his head. "Emily stopped coming around."

"When?"

"I don't know a couple of months ago."

"A couple of months ago? Right around the time she died?"

"Shit." Opie ran a hand over his beard. "Jesus."

"How the fuck do you miss something like that?" Jax yelled across the table. He nodded to a guard that gave him a warning look.

"I've been a little busy running a club. An extremely undermanned club. What happened, I didn't hear shit about it. How'd she die?"

"Hap said she tried to contact you guys, got no response. She took care of everything. Emily OD'd."

"I didn't know man. You know Gabby ain't a fan of the club. She never comes around. And Gemma hates her, girl was never family in your mothers eyes." Opie closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't know she used…how pissed is Happy?"

"Pissed. And worried. He's got no idea what she's doing for cash he's worried she's gonna drop out of school."

"Not gonna happen. Tell Hap I'll take care of it."

Jax shook his head. "Haps back in the hole. He and Tig got into it over something. Tig made some comment about Gabby; Hap wasn't in a patient mood."

"I'll take care of it Jax. I'll take care of everything."

* * *

Opie got back from Stockton and sat down in the chapel. He was too angry to go over and talk to Gabby yet. Angry at Kozik for not keeping a better eye on her, angry at himself for the same reason. He and Jax had always had the best of intentions when it came to Gabby. But nothing ever seemed to go right. Emily stopped bringing Gabby to the clubhouse after JT's death; Gemma kept her relegated away from the men at all family gatherings. They had made a few attempts at visiting Gabby at home but she was usually never there. The last time they spent any real time with her was her 3rd birthday when he and Jax cleaned up his old bike and taught her to ride it. It had taken all day, she had been too small for the bike, but she had never given up, and neither had they.

"Ope." Chibs called as he knocked on the door. Opie cleared his mind and nodded for Chibs to enter. "Just wondering if there was a problem; Jax given up a visit with his kids an' all."

"Had something he needs me to take care of." He stood and went to the safe pulling out a few bundles of bills. "Kozik around?"

"Yeah, he's out in the garage." Chibs eyed him sticking the money in an envelope and putting it in his cut. "You need an escort I'm free brother." He offered.

Opie walked out of the chapel, Chibs hesitated but followed behind. "Opie…what's going on?" Chibs didn't like being ignored.

"You got a thing for Emily Duncan, don't you Chibs?"

"Yeah, I guess, I mean, we all got our favorites."

"You know she was using?" Opie stopped walking and turned around to face Chibs, crossing his arms.

"Shit, she's used on and off a few times I know about. That bail money?" Chibs nodded to Opie's cut.

"You knew Emily was using and you didn't say shit?" Opie asked suddenly furious.

"I told Gemma I suspected it, a few years ago maybe. Gemma didn't run her off so I assumed I was wrong."

"Gemma." Opie ground out and wiped a hand over his head. "Fucking bullshit game playing." Opie yelled and punched a wall.

"Ope?" Chibs took a step towards him.

"Emily OD'd. Couple of months ago. Gabby…shit..." He threw another punch at the wall and Chibs grabbed his elbow waiting for answers instead of more hitting. "Gabby couldn't get a hold of any of us. Took care of everything herself."

Chibs' eyes narrowed. "Jesus." Opie tore his arm away as Chibs just stood there. He went storming through the clubhouse door and towards the garage.

"KOZIK!" Opie screamed still some 30 feet away.

Kozik popped up from under a civic and started to walk out onto the lot towards Opie. As soon as he got close Opie wailed on him. A sucker punch to the jaw while he was unprepared and then another to the kidney to make him fall. Chibs came running and pulled Opie away before he could start kicking.

"What the fuck man?" Kozik pushed himself up to his knees as he asked, pausing to spit out a good amount of blood.

"How the hell do you screw up looking out for Gabby? It ain't a hard fucking job! Have you spent one god damn minute with that girl since Hap went away?"

"I took her to see Hap twice. I'm gonna take her tomorrow. Jesus man." Kozik slowly made his way up to standing. The sudden fight had drawn a small crowd, the sweet butts were patiently waiting to take care of Kozik, Gemma was running out from the office and Piney was slowly making his way across the lot as well.

"You ain't taking Gabby anywhere tomorrow, Happy's back in the hole." Opie snapped at him.

"You're pissed I didn't get Gabby there in the 3 fucking days Happy managed to behave himself?"

"You need to keep your fucking mouth shut and listen for a change Kozik!" Opie lunged again while he yelled and Chibs grabbed him again.

"What the fuck is going on?" Piney yelled at his son as he reached the group.

"Emily Duncan died. And apparently this genius didn't notice." Opie pointed at Kozik.

"Jesus Christ, when?" Gemma stepped closer to the group. The women of the club were her responsibility, whether she liked them all or not.

"A couple of months ago!" Opie yelled at Kozik instead of Gemma. Curses came from everyone around; those who had noticed Emily had stopped coming around assumed it was because there were so few patches left in Charming. A lot of the women had drifted away.

Opie took a few breaths to compose himself. "Gabby went to Stockton yesterday, alone. Told Hap everything. Apparently she couldn't get a hold of you." He pointed at Kozik, "or the rest of the club when it happened so she just took care of it all herself."

"A couple of months Kozik?" Gemma stepped forward and glared at him.

"Jesus…she moved a couple of months ago. I didn't think anything of it. She was 18. I was surprised it didn't happen sooner." Kozik ran a hand through his hair momentarily forgetting his throbbing jaw. "Hap's gonna kill me."

"Well within his right to." Chibs mumbled and Kozik glared at him.

Opie shook his head at the man and started to walk away from the group. The money in his cut suddenly clicked for Chibs and he followed his interim president to the line of bikes.

"Going to see her?" He asked while mounting up.

"Yeah. We screwed up Chibs. All of us. We were supposed to be taking care of her since the beginning."

"Shit happens. Gabby is on all of us."

"Shit happens for 18 years?" Opie asked.

"She slipped through the cracks Ope." Chibs shrugged. Opie responded by revving his bike and pulling out of the lot. Gemma watched as Chibs followed suite. She didn't quite know how to feel about all this. If it weren't for her actions Gabby would have been closer to the club and surely someone would have taken notice. But now that she was 18 and Emily was dead the only thing pulling Gabby into the club was Happy. Surely Gemma could break that bond while Hap was locked up.

* * *

Opie and Chibs parked their bikes in front of Floyds and climbed the outdoor staircase to Gabby's door.

"Why the hell isn't she answering?" Opie mumbled as he continuously knocked on the door.

"Cause she's not in there." Gabby answered him. Both men turned around and found the girl standing a few steps below them, book bag on one shoulder, arms crossed.

"Gabs!" Opie moved to hug her but she dodged him and made her way to the door.

"Did something happen to Hap?" She asked while opening the door.

"Hap got himself in the hole again lass." Chibs answered her.

"Okay." Gabby pushed the door open, "thanks for letting me know." She went to close the door and Chibs grabbed it.

"That's not why we're here." Gabby eyed Chibs, her eyes flared in a gesture Chibs couldn't help but recognize. She let go of the door and walked inside assuming correctly the men would simply follow her.

Opie and Chibs shared a look as they walked into the tiny studio that was no bigger than the dorm rooms at the clubhouse. Gabby set her book bag on her bed, removed two books and a folder and turned back around to face the men.

"I have to be at work in 30 minutes. What's up?"

"Gabs." Opie took a step forward. "We heard about your mother." He took another step closer ready to comfort her at the sensitive topic.

"Hap went ballistic after I left, didn't he? Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have told him." Gabby slammed her school work back on the bed.

"Gabby." Chibs stepped forward now as well. "I'm sorry we weren't there for you. You shouldn't have had to do that alone."

"I wasn't alone. Charlene went to the funeral home with me." Gabby crossed her arms and stared blankly at the men.

"Sis…" Opie trailed off and took a step closer. "We…I should have been there. Tell me what you need; I can take care of it for you."

He pulled the envelope of money out of his cut and held it out to her. She simply stared at it. Opie sighed and threw it on her bed.

"I don't want you to worry about anything. Clubs gonna take care of you."

"I don't need anything. I can take care of myself guys, been doing it for a long fucking time. I'm good. I don't need you."

"Gabby, shit Gabs... look I get that you're mad. I get that you probably hate the world right now. But we didn't know. If we had something would have been done." Opie assured the girl.

"If you knew?" Gabby emphasized.

"You should have told us lass." Chibs added.

"Right. 'Cause this is all on me. I should have asked for help. I should have said something. I should have told someone."

"That's not…" Opie tried to interject.

"I should have known at 3 years old that mommy wasn't sick, she was shooting up. I should have told you she was making crank in the kitchen till she set the damn house on fire. I should have told you she couldn't hold down a job because she was high all the time. I should have been the one to tell you all that because even though you took turns fucking my mother none of you actually paid any god damn attention to her!"

"Gabby…" Opie reached out to grab her but she pulled back.

"No. The best you could do was pimp her out to other men around town for favors."

"Okay, yeah, that looks bad. But your mother was a sweet butt. You're a club kid Gabby." Opie hated seeing Gabby this upset. He was furious at himself for not paying more attention to her.

"Don't. Don't club kid me Ope. My mother was a club whore. My father wouldn't eve admit that I was his let alone actually step up and raise me or at the very least pay some god damn child support." She swiped the envelope off the bed and pressed it to Opie's chest. "I'm not a club kid. I don't want your club. I don't need your club. Get out."

"Gabby." Opie pleaded.

"GET OUT!"

"Okay lass." Chibs grabbed Opie's shoulder and pulled him back. "You calm down you know where to find us."

The two men made their way quickly out of the apartment. "Never seen her so mad before." Opie observed looking up at the door.

"Aye, temper like her father that one." Chibs shook his head and revved his bike.

* * *

Opie and Chibs pulled into the TM lot looking defeated. Gemma smiled, a mourning 18 year old completely alone in the world with a chip on her shoulder wouldn't be hard to push away. She ducked out of the office and got in her SUV as the men went into the clubhouse.

Piney and Kozik were sitting at the bar. Piney with his ever present tequila, Kozik icing his jaw.

"How's the jaw?" Opie offered by way of apology.

"Not broke." Kozik shrugged. Violence between brothers was nothing to get worked up over. "How's Gabby?"

"Pissed." Chibs mumbled taking a beer from behind the bar. "Kicked us out of her apartment. Wouldn't take the money Opie brought. Pretty much said fuck the club."

"Shit." Opie remembered the envelope and pulled it out of his cut. "Don't know how she's paying her bills. I'll give it to Floyd. Pay her rent for a while."

Piney stood up and grabbed the envelope and counted it. "$2000. What the fuck is wrong with you boy?" Piney hit his son over the head with the envelope and disappeared into the chapel.

Opie rolled his eyes at Chibs and followed his father. "Pops what the hell are you doing?" He watched his father stuffing the envelope full of cash. "Pop I skimmed that $2000 off the top. I can't take that much out."

"This ain't off the top. It's Tig's share." Piney jammed the full envelope in his cut and slammed the safe door shut. "You boys get ready to go!" He yelled at the other men at the bar before going back to one of the dorms.

"Tig's share?" Opie murmured before going back to the bar. "Fuck, Chibs, Tig is Gabby's father?"

"Holy shit." Kozik murmured.

"Yeah, keep it quite though will ya, don't think Gabby knows." Chibs answered.

"Alright let's go!" Piney walked back out to the bar.

"Gabby said she was going to work." Opie shot back.

"It ain't like we don't know where she works." Piney grumbled as he charged through the door.

Opie Chibs and Kozik followed him out. "Phil, Miles, get on your fucking bikes!" Piney yelled to the prospects in the garage just before he pulled off the lot.

"Looks like your old man has a plan." Chibs yelled over the noise of the bikes to Opie.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he tied her up and brought her back here against her will." Opie answered before pulling out to follow his father.

* * *

Gemma parked her SUV and stormed into the gas station. She walked up to the counter interrupting Gabby talking to Leon, her manager.

"We need to talk." Gemma struck her biker bitch pose and crossed her arms.

Gabby took a deep breath and rolled her eyes at Leon. "I'll be in the back." Leon said and walked to the coolers to continue restocking the pop.

"Yes Gemma?" Gabby asked as politely as she could.

"Heard about your mother. Certainly not surprised. You seem to be doing fine though."

Gabby sighed. "Thank you?" She asked more than answered since she wasn't quite sure how to respond. The roar of motorcycles didn't faze the women in the store as they were both desensitized to it but the sudden slam of the door made Gabby flinch.

"You get the hell away from the counter!" Piney yelled at Gemma as soon as he walked in. Leon came running up to the front of the store thinking they were being robbed. The rest of the available SOA brothers came running in behind Piney.

"Piney what the hell has gotten into you?" Gemma snapped backing up only a foot from the counter. Piney didn't answer, just pushed her to the side and walked up to the counter.

"You think you're not a club kid?" Piney asked harshly.

"I…"

"You shut up and listen to me young lady." He interrupted her and slammed a pile of photos down on the counter facing her. "You on JT's lap the day you were born." He lifted his hand to reveal an old picture. "That would be JT the president and founder of this club. JT the man who wouldn't let your mother abort you." He lifted it to reveal another picture. "Otto." And lifted another, "Chibs, Bobby, Clay, Jax and Opie, Lenard, Luanne, this one would be Quinn you know who Quinn is, right? Nomad president and little 4 month old you sound asleep in his fucking arms." He went through the stack of pictures one by one naming the Sons and other people in each one.

"JT declared before you were born that you would be raised a club kid. And had he lived that would have happened. We fucked up; we let politics get in the way of family. But don't you think for one god damn second you don't belong to this club."

Gabby stayed silent as she looked at the pictures spread out on the counter. She'd never seen any of them and there were still more in the stack of her with men she barely recognized.

"So here's how things are going to work." Piney continued. "You're gonna come to every family dinner and holiday. One or more of these boys are going to stop by twice a week to check on you till Hap gets home. You're gonna quit this job, finish high school and go to college, for something, anything." He pulled the envelope, packed full of cash, out of his cut. "This is for your bills and school. Consider it 18 years of back child support." He slammed it on the counter on top of the pictures Gabby had just stacked back up.

Gabby bit her lip to stop from asking about her father. As badly as she wanted to know she didn't think it a good idea to interrupt Piney's rant.

"And you," Piney turned to Gemma, "are going to leave this girl the fuck alone. You got heat for letting Emily get pregnant. I get that. But you took it out on both of them instead of admitting your mistake. Sweet butt or not you did this girl wrong. She's club and blood." He yelled at the queen while pointing at Gabby. "You think her mother didn't take your punishment out on her?! You think Gabby didn't get blamed for your harsh treatment of Emily? I don't have to ask, I know I'm right, look at her. Look at her Gemma and tell me she had a happy fucking childhood."

Gabby and Gemma both dropped their eyes at the harsh reality of Piney's words.

"You understand me?"

"Yes." Gemma answered him with an eye roll.

"And you understand me little miss I'm not club?" Piney turned back to Gabby.

"Yes sir."

"Great. Guardian, take the kid home." He snapped at Kozik.

Gabby looked at the five other silent bikers for the first time. "I'm in the middle of a shift." She said hesitantly.

"You quit, remember?" Piney yelled over his shoulder before storming back out the door.

Gabby looked to Leon who just shrugged his shoulders. He'd gotten a few lectures from Happy over the years and had been in Charming long enough to not question what had just gone down.

Gabby stuck the pictures and envelope of cash in her folder and picked it up along with her school books. She walked out of the gas station followed by the bikers then Gemma.

"Come on." Kozik swiped Gabby's school books and walked toward his bike.

"You don't have a bitch seat." Gabby stopped walking.

Kozik looked up but Gemma and the other men had just pulled off the lot. "I can go get the van." Kozik offered lost on what to do at the moment.

"It's fine. I'll walk. I walked here." She snagged her books back and headed toward the sidewalk.

"Wait! Fuck" he cursed under his breath. "I'll walk you, okay?" Kozik swiped the books back but Gabby didn't answer him as they walked in silence.

The walk was short and it wasn't until Gabby's apartment was in sight that Kozik figured out something to say. "If you want your job back I can talk to Leon."

"No that's okay, I've got another one."

"You're working two jobs?"

"How'd you think I was paying rent?" She asked sarcastically not bothering to look at him as she headed up her stairs.

"Guess I didn't really think about it." He followed her inside and sat next to her on the couch where she plopped down and put her books on the coffee table. "Where else are you working?"

"The boutique across the street." Gabby answered as she pulled the pictures back out to look at. She went through the ones Piney hadn't shown her and showed one to Kozik who was awkwardly sitting next to her not sure if he should leave or try to talk. "Who's this?"

"That's Jury. Shit." He took the picture and looked at it. "JT took you to Indian Hills?" The picture was of Jury Jax JT and Gabby. Jury was holding Gabby on his hip while JT and Jax took a show bike off a flatbed.

Gabby shrugged. "Not like I was old enough to remember. I don't remember JT either." She took the picture back and looked at it again. "The man who apparently saved my life." She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**_The only thing that makes this not fit into the main story is that she probably would have been invited to Opie's wedding after Piney's speech. But I think it explains everything else including why Gemma wanted Gabby at the holiday dinners even though she still didn't like her, guilt trumps all. It also explains the job switch that probably confused all of you. I forgot that part of this scene had the intro to Gabby working at the boutique not the gas station and then the next chapter had Gabby in Fresno and her job didn't come up. I didn't catch that mistake till I read through the story long after I had posted it all._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**This one shot takes place between chapter 7 and 8. It refers to a short comment made in chapter 8 when Gabby goes to Fresno for the first time. I put it here so those of you that are like me and obsessed with detail wouldn't feel the need to go back.**_

**Happy had gone Nomad several months ago, not able to deal with the new drugs SAMCRO was mulling. Happy hated drugs. It was one of the few times he had told her about club business. The night he showed up, shortly after Kozik's memorial service. He couldn't be a part of it, and he needed her to understand why he would be gone more. He didn't want her to feel abandoned.**

_**Okay, here we go, short and sweet this week.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own, not for profit

* * *

2011

Age 19

Happy and Gabby sat quietly on her couch. He had called her yesterday, asked her to arrange her schedule to see him. He had said he had something important to discuss with her. And now he sat. He was 4 beers into the 6 pack he had brought over. Gabby sighed once again and Happy sat up taking his feet off the coffee table. He set down the now empty beer and rested his forearms on his thighs.

"Kozik." He said, finally breaking the ice. Gabby had attended Kozik's memorial service with Happy. No one had told her how he died or who was responsible. She resisted the urge to sigh again as she waited for him to continue.

"Charming got into drugs." He finally spoke again and Gabby's brow furrowed in confusion.

"We needed cash after prison. Got hooked up with a cartel." He sighed and wiped a hand over his head. He hadn't been able to look at Gabby all night, not even during dinner.

"We were gonna sell them hardware. They made mulling part of the deal. We ended up in the middle of a fucking cartel war." He blew out a breath and went silent again.

"Kozik." Gabby finally spoke, repeating Hap's earlier line.

"Kozik." Happy nodded his head. "He wasn't the only one since this shit started. Don't think you ever met any of the others." He snagged a fresh beer off the table and swallowed half.

Gabby was at a loss. Her father never shared club business with her. She understood he was grieving and maybe needed to get stuff off his chest; but it seemed very odd that he would turn to her.

"It's just Charming." He added before finishing his 5th beer. He eyed the last. He didn't usually drink more than 3 in an entire evening with Gabby.

Gabby carefully studied his profile. "You're leaving Charming. Leaving SAMCRO."

Happy closed his eyes in relief as he nodded his head. He couldn't get the words out himself. He froze again when Gabby got off the couch. He dared a glance up when he didn't hear any doors slam and found her facing the window, her arms wrapped around her, her head down.

He studied her. He had always found it fascinating the amount of his personality traits she had picked up over the years. She was perfectly content to sit in silence with him. She was much more internal than external. Always studying people and places. Of course, when she got mad she was a whole different beast. Thinking went right out the window; just like Tig.

"SAMTAC?" She finally asked, still facing the window. She was contemplating if she would move with him. She wanted out of Charming but she'd never really been anywhere else. Would following him to Tacoma make her a pathetic hanger-on?

"Nomad." He answered her and got up. He walked over to her slowly and when she didn't turn around he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"It will be like it was before. I'll visit you every chance I get. Make this place my home base." She nodded but stayed silent. "If I ever do settle down somewhere would you come too?" He whispered in her ear. He was trying hard to read her expression in the mirror but the glare from the sunset made it difficult.

He felt her shift and loosened his hold to let her turn around and face him. "Would you want me to?" She asked and the amount of emotion in her eyes made Happy nearly shutter.

"I'd expect you to." He answered and smoothed his hand over her hair. "I'm all you've got Gabs. And like it or not, you have to have family."

She gave him a half smile and leaned her forehead against his chest. She understood his need to leave drugs behind. But she'd watched him walk away so many times not knowing when or if he'd ever come back. The thought of living like that again made her sick to her stomach.

* * *

**_twitter: kiara8921_**

**_Thanks for reading! and thanks for all the comments and favs. i'm back to getting back to most of them, at least the ones that ask questions, but i love them all! it makes me so happy to see people still showing up reading and commenting after so long with this story. i was worried it might start to get old to people before i ever get the final Gabby story out._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I thought up this chapter after the first 2 episodes of season 5. It seemed to fit in to my story very well considering Tig was Gabby's father. If you recall I asked my readers if any of you weren't watching season 5 and a few of you said you weren't or that is was delayed, so I didn't write this or post it but after all these months I still missed it. So here you go; the Happy and Gabby version of Pope going after Tig's daughters.**_

_**This sits in between chapters 8 and 9. I kind of mentioned aspects of this when I got more into Fresno's story, that they all liked Gabby and wanted her to be part of Fresno.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own, not for profit - getting bored with that, how about a contest for a new funny disclaimer idea?

* * *

2012

Age 20

Happy was at a complete loss at what to do. He had just gotten word from Bobby. Pope had burned Tig's daughter alive in revenge for Tig killing Veronica. He had threatened to do the same to Fawn. Happy swallowed nervously as he got off his bike and ran up the stairs to Gabby's apartment. Pope hadn't mentioned Gabby; she wasn't on the books anywhere as being Tig's daughter. Not even all his brothers knew the truth, hell Gabby may still not know. It didn't matter though, Hap wasn't taking any chances. He didn't bother knocking, just jammed his key in the hole and pushed the door open.

"Umm, hi." Gabby said half sarcastically. She was sitting on the couch with her laptop doing one of her online classes.

"You need to pack a bag." He walked over to her and grabbed her laptop off her and hauled her up off the couch.

"Okay, dad chill. Is it a lockdown? How many days?" He didn't answer as he pushed her toward her closet and grabbed her old book bag out. "Dad?!" Gabby yelled trying to get his attention.

"Pack Gabby." He thrust the bag at her and pointed to her dresser before turning around and grabbing 2 pairs of jeans out of her closet with such force he snapped one of the hangers in half. He jammed them in the bag and turned to grab shirts. Gabby followed suit and grabbed a hand full of underwear throwing them in her bag and going back for bras and socks.

When the bag was full he threw it over his shoulder and pushed her toward the door. She grabbed her keys and a hoodie and put it on as she was pulled down the stairs.

"Bike." He spoke forcefully and snagged her elbow when she turned for her car.

"Dad I'll follow you, I'll need my car to get to work." Gabby tried to calm her father. She had never seen him like this and his obvious worry was scaring her. Happy was always calm, even when angry he was still contained. But now, her father looked….scared.

"We're not going to TM." Happy continued to talk as little as possible. He didn't have answers if she started to ask questions. He couldn't tell her the truth about Dawn without telling her the truth about Tig.

"Well where the hell are we going?" She asked; slipping her helmet on as Happy tied down her bag.

"Fresno."

* * *

Gabby gratefully took Vin's hand as he helped her off Hap's bike in the SAMFRES clubhouse parking lot. Happy had made the 2 ½ hour trip in about an hour and Gabby had spent the entire time clinging to him for dear life.

Happy climbed off and started removing Gabby's bag from his bike. He didn't bother removing his own helmet however. Vin stroked Gabby's back to comfort her as he saw the worry plastered on her face. Happy handed him the bag and turned to his daughter.

"Stay here till I come for you. HERE Gabby, this property. You don't leave, you don't get left alone."

"Okay dad." He kissed her forehead and turned to Vin.

"You don't have to say it brother. I'll watch after her like she's my own." Vin assured Hap.

"Closer." Happy emphasized before getting back on his bike and speeding out without a second look.

Vin shouldered the bag and steered Gabby toward the clubhouse. "Don't suppose you're gonna tell me what's going on." Gabby half mumbled as they reached the doors.

"Hap didn't tell you?"

"Hap shoved me out the door and told me we were going to Fresno."

"Right…well there's ah, some stuff Charming has to deal with. That's all." Vin opened the door for her and walked her inside. It was a little past 4 am now and the clubhouse was empty. "The guys are just cautious."

"Vin." Gabby turned to face him. "I'm the only person here from Charming. Gemma, Tara…" Gabby looked around. "No one came with us."

"You're a smart kid." Vin sighed and stepped forward so he could face her. "Look, honestly, I don't know. Hap called, said that you specifically might be in danger."

"Why, from who?"

"From black, and I honestly don't know why." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked toward the dorms. "Come on, I'll get you set up in a room. I'm staying here tonight. We'll assign someone to your ass in the morning."

* * *

Happy raced back to Charming. He and the others were supposed to be at the clubhouse waiting for word from Chibs on what Jax wanted done. He pulled into TM just as Frankie Diamonds was pulling up to the gate.

"Perfect timing brother. Got the word. Swinging by to pick up Juice on the way." He called over the bikes and Happy gave him a nod and circled the lot to follow him back out onto the road.

The description of events they had gotten over the phone had been brief. A daughter for a daughter, burned alive, in front of Tig. Watching Gabby screaming in agony would destroy Hap. As he walked into the brothel and spotted Tig numb on the couch, he could truly feel for his brother.

Hap tore his eyes off the broken man and watched Chibs approach them after speaking with Jax. "What's the plan?" Frankie Diamonds asked the SAA when he got closer.

"Got Fawn's address. We're gonna pick her up; get her out of town." Chibs quickly filled the men in. "You look rough Hap." Chibs observed of his usually unflappable brother.

Hap glanced at Tig only 2 feet away before answering. "Took Gabby to Fresno." Tig's head shot up and he locked eyes with his brother. Neither had ever discussed Gabby, it was an unspoken rule between them. Tig nodded at Hap, his eyes gleaming with appreciation.

"Good move." Chibs clapped him on the back.

"A little overprotective don't you think?" Juice asked oblivious to the truth.

"No." Chibs Happy and even Tig all answered at once.

* * *

"Rough night?" Vin teased a very unhappy looking Gabby as she walked out of her dorm into the main clubhouse.

"And morning. Just had to explain to my boss why I won't be at work for an undetermined length of time." She answered him and took the coffee offered to her by Tom Tom. She settled onto the stool next to Vin. "Any word from Charming?"

"Nothing, why, you sick of us already?" Vin smiled at her over his own coffee mug.

"Just worried. Since I'm somehow involved with all this."

"SAMFRES will keep you safe honey." Gabby looked up at the new man that had spoken to her. "Chris." He offered her his hand.

"Morning Pres."

"Vin." Chris acknowledged his SAA. "Just got off the phone with Bobby. Charming's a mess. Few of the boys are looking at jail time. Not Hap." Chris assured Gabby immediately. "Some Oakland player is making life difficult in the meantime. You're gonna be here for the duration."

Gabby slowly nodded her head. "Why just me?"

"Not just you honey. Charming is on lockdown now too. You're dad's just a little more overprotective." He patted her on the shoulder and grabbed a coffee from the waiting prospect. "Vin, chapel, now." Both men gave Gabby a smile before retreating behind the double doors.

"What's up pres.?" Vin asked as soon as the doors closed.

"You're on Gabby duty. I know its prospect work." Chris paused and held up a hand as he sat down. "Tig Trager killed Damon Pope's daughter." Vin blew out a breath and sat down as well. "Pope burned Trager's daughter alive. In front of him."

"Jesus Christ."

"He threatened to do the same to his oldest. He's trying to get Tig in jail so he can have black kill him. Along with Jax and Chibs."

"Holy fuck pres. We sending guys up there?"

"No. Bobby said less bikers around the better. He also said Gabby might be a target for Pope. Don't know if Hap was involved or whatever, but she stays here till a deal is brokered. And no one finds out she's here."

Vin slowly nodded his head. A lot of things were suddenly clicking into place in his head. Her lack of similarity to Happy and her glaring resemblance to Tig. Happy's worry over her safety because of Tig's actions. And his parting words to him this morning. 'Closer.' As in closer than is Gabby was his own. Because she wasn't Happy's either. Vin couldn't help but wonder how in the hell the Tacoma Killer had ended up raising Tig's kid. Or if Gabby knew.

* * *

Happy couldn't help but stare at Fawn as Tig tried to explain what was going on. He had never met either of Tig's girls in person before to be able to compare them to Gabby. Fawn and Gabby looked fairly similar. Similar enough to be half-sisters he supposed. Her actions however were dead on. All the Tragers' seemed to have the ability to switch moods on a dime. Fawn's worry switching to anger midsentence reminded Happy so much of Gabby. When she started crying and hitting Tig he couldn't take it anymore. Happy had made a lot of women cry in his life and it never fazed him. Yet Gabby crying always made him feel like he was being stabbed in the gut. And Fawn, Jesus those 2 girls seemed to cry the exact same way.

He pulled her off Tig with help from Frankie Diamonds and walked her to the kitchen before pulling her against his chest. He shushed her and gently rubbed a hand over her back as he kissed her head. The same way he always comforted Gabby. He dared a glance at Frankie whom didn't seem bothered or surprised by Happy's apparent paternal side and simply went about pouring Fawn a glass of water.

"Alright, come on, sit." Happy pulled the girl that was now clinging to him down into a chair and squatted down in front of her. "You need to breathe Fawn." He spoke slowly and quietly, the same way he always spoke to Gabby when she was in this state and it seemed to work. Frankie handed him the glass of water and Hap pressed it firmly into her hand making sure she wouldn't drop it. Her boyfriend walked in clutching a wad of cash Jax had no doubt given him.

"We gotta pack baby." He pulled her up out of the chair and kissed her cheek. Happy watched them walk out before following his brother back to the living room for further instructions. Hap hoped he'd be left here to get them safely out of town. He wasn't sure he could just walk away at this point.

* * *

Vin closed his phone and walked over to his president. "Chris." He whispered and nodded his head toward the chapel. Chris nodded back and folded his hand, walking away from his poker game with Gabby Lenard Tom Tom Casper and formerly Vin.

"Hap called." Vin spoke as he closed the doors and sat down on the edge of the table. "Boys are home from Stockton. Gabby's safe to go back."

"He coming down here today?" Chris asked peering out the window at Gabby.

"No. Asked us to bring her up with us."

"Didn't realize we were going up there." Chris turned back to Vin for what he wasn't being told.

"Opie didn't make it out of Stockton." Vin said simply.

"Shit! How the fuck did Opie end up taking that hit? I thought Tig started all this shit!"

"Hap didn't have the details. The service is tonight."

"Alright. We need to round up a good size to go. Jesus. Opie was second generation." Chris started to rant.

Chris looked back out the window and watched Gabby smile as she took her phone out of her pocket. Her smile disappeared however as she folded her hand and got up from the table retreating to her borrowed dorm. Casper started to get up to follow her but Lenard pulled him back down with a glance at Chris watching through the blinds.

Chris shook his head and turned to Vin. "One of us needs to check on the girl, the other needs to alert the rest of the guys."

Vin nodded. "I'll get the phones going and call church. You tell the guys here so they can start preparing and I'll go check on the crying teenage girl." Chris offered him a faux shutter at the idea and both men left the chapel.

The door to Gabby's dorm was cracked open when Vin reached it and he peeked in. Gabby was off the phone. Her bag sat open next to her though nothing appeared to have made its way in yet. He couldn't see her face but he didn't hear crying so he gave a quick knock and pushed the door open further.

"You alright girl?" Gabby turned to face him and slowly nodded her head. She had a single large tear making its way down her cheek that she quickly wiped away.

"He said you would bring me up for the service." She swallowed to prevent her voice from cracking as she spoke.

"We're all going up for the service." Vin walked in further and grabbed the folding chair from the desk and sat down in front of her. "Didn't realize you were so close to Opie."

"We had our moments. I grew up around him and Jax. Used to watch his kids. He was always looking out for me. More than the rest."

"Always the family man. He had a big heart." Vin agreed and Gabby nodded. "Take your time packing." He patted her hands folded in her lap. "We're not leaving for a couple hours."

Gabby nodded again in acknowledgment and Vin stood and squeezed her shoulder. Vin didn't have kids of his own and the art of comforting an upset female was lost on him. Truthfully Chris should have done it. At least he had an old lady and knew something about the emotional needs of women.

* * *

Gabby had been relieved to spend the trip back to Charming in a van with 2 of the prospects and the only Fresno old lady. The Fresno queen, Vivica gave her some space, understanding that she was grieving. Vivica had come over to the club house a few times to visit Gabby. She had been thoroughly upset at her husband for not telling her they had a visiting 'princess' under lockdown in the clubhouse. She had immediately gotten her fresh sheets and stocked the fridge with girl friendly food. She had wanted to bring her home or at least have a dinner in her honor but Chris had put his foot down. Gabby wasn't sure what exactly was said between the 2 of them but Vivica stopped pushing, and started looking at Gabby as if she were on her death bed.

They all pulled into the TM lot after dark and Casper walked around to the side door to let the ladies out. "Here." He quickly slipped Gabby's bag off her shoulder. "Let me stash that for you."

"Thanks. You can just set it on Haps bike." Vin walked over to the group and led the women inside.

Gabby didn't make it 2 feet inside the door before she was pulled into her father's chest. She clung to him tightly and he cradled her head against his chest. Happy looked over her and met Vin's stare.

"Thank you brother." He said sincerely and Vin stoically nodded his head. Happy slowly pulled her away and led her further into the clubhouse until she was stopped by Chibs whom grabbed her and held her tightly as well. Bobby was next and then Clay who each hugged her just as close to themselves. Chris watched the greeting and took note. Desperate times were one thing, but that girl was important to the Redwood Charter.

Tig watched Gabby hug each of his brothers and suddenly found himself walking across the room and pulling her into his own arms as soon as Clay let go of her. He felt her stiffen at his touch but couldn't bring himself to let her go.

Happy finally stepped up and pulled Gabby back as Chibs patted Tig on the back and handed him a beer. Gabby looked to her father for an explanation but instead got pulled back in for another hug.

"It's been a bad week sweetheart. A bad fucking week." He whispered in her ear to explain his brothers' actions.

"Chris." Jax came out of the back and greeted the visiting president. "Thanks for coming bro."

"Of course. Still don't understand how all this shit ended up on Opie." Chris hugged him and shook his head.

"Ain't no reason to it man." Chris followed Jax as he made his way across the bar. "Hey little sis." Jax stopped in front of Gabby and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm so sorry Gabs." He whispered into her hair. The 2 stood for several minutes taking comfort in one another. Besides Happy, Opie and Jax were amongst the only Sons Gabby really had a connection with. And even then it was Opie more than Jax. But her memories of them were mostly intertwined and she knew for Jax it was the same. Jax couldn't remember a time he saw Gabby that Opie wasn't at his side.

Chris stood off to the side listening to the 2 of them whisper. After several long minutes Jax led Gabby into the chapel to see Opie.

"What you starring at Pres.?" Vin walked over and looked towards the chapel. Jax was again holding Gabby as she cried and said goodbye to Opie.

"I want that girl in Fresno." Chris said quietly to his SAA.

"What?" Vin turned and looked at Chris.

"Daughter of the Tacoma Killer. And the god damn mother charter president calling her sister. I want her in Fresno."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Vin asked but Chris simply walked away. "Right. I'll get right on that one boss." Vin called out to his departing president. "As soon as I get a fucking clue how." He added under his breath.

* * *

**_I know the guys all hugging Gabby like that may seem a little bit of a stretch but I took it from Bobby getting out of jail and immediately wanting to see Abel and Thomas. I described Gabby as being Happy's escape and I feel like the rest of the guys see that with the kids in the club as well. Plus all the brothers that I mentioned hugging Gabby except Jax knew that Gabby was Tig's daughter and seeing her safe and sound after what had happened to Dawn would have been a relief, whereas Juice and Phil who don't know the truth yet didn't hug her._**

**_updates: thanks to one of my readers _****Slayer's Angelus ****_I now have a complete list of The Reluctant Lion Heart and Lion Heart putting each chapter/one shot in order. Slayer's Angelus put in order everything i had published so far which i had never thought to do, so i went ahead and put the last few one shots in order. Once i am done posting the one shots the timeline will be up on my profile for a while for anyone who wants to go through and read things in order or anyone who was curious about events taking place. _**

**_also for those interested Heart of the Lioness, the final Gabby story is coming along nicely. I am currently working on chapter 3. Everything is still on paper in rough draft form though. I'm hoping to be pretty far along once i finish posting so i can post on time._**


	16. Chapter 16

This one shot takes place between chapter 11 and 12 after Gabby has moved to Fresno, while Happy is in jail before she gets Casper's tattoo. I just wanted to touch on Gabby's place developing in the club and how the guys start to look at her as a mother hen figure.

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own, not for profit

* * *

2015

Age 23

Gabby rolled her eyes as yet another knock came at the door. She had gotten used to the unexpected house guests since moving to Fresno. Though she technically lived alone, Casper stayed with her enough to split the bills. She was half tempted to start charging Shark and Tom Tom as well, at least for the groceries.

"Hi Shark." Gabby greeted him over her shoulder after Casper let him in.

"Hey. I was just ah…"

"You were hungry. Yeah, come in. 10 minutes." Gabby half laughed at Shark trying to think up an excuse and turned back to the sink. Shark settled on the couch where Casper and Tom Tom were playing a video game. X box Wii or PlayStation she wasn't sure, they had all slowly appeared in her entertainment center over the last four months.

Gabby's dinners were never fancy, some sort of meat with a 'just add water' side dish or an easy casserole; but the guys always preferred it over pizza or cereal. On the rare occasion she didn't get extra dinner guests she would take the food to the clubhouse where it would be devoured.

* * *

Tom Tom and Casper immediately went back to finish their game as soon as they had scraped their plates clean. Gabby washed dishes as Shark tried to make small talk. She couldn't help but laugh at him. He was a few years older than her and Casper and Tom Tom, and mature enough to feel guilty for coming over just to eat. Whereas Tom Tom had the nerve to call and ask her or Casper what was for dinner before he showed up.

"You don't have to do that." Gabby interrupted his odd rambling about his bike.

"Do what?"

"You came here to eat. You don't need to try and cover. Just dry the dishes." She handed over the towel from her shoulder and a plate and he smiled at her.

"Or you could not do bitch work and play the winner!" Tom Tom called from the living room. Gabby didn't bother yelling at him for his sexist comment when she heard Casper slap the back of his head.

"Shark's working off his meal. What are you two doing?" She yelled back after she turned off the garbage disposal.

"I'm gonna umm… take the trash out when I leave." Tom Tom quickly thought up and then let out a stream of curses as he apparently lost the game.

Casper walked into the kitchen with a smug grin and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. "I'll work my dinner off tonight." Casper whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

"Awwww." Shark mocked the couple and dodged a punch from his brother.

Gabby shook her head and started putting the pots and pans away . "Wish I had your kitchen Shark." She complained as he handed her the dry dishes.

"I have a kitchen?" Shark asked and received an elbow to the ribs.

"It's that room you keep your beer in. In fact I believe you have a dishwasher also."

"Ah yes I do, that's why I bring you back clean Tupperware." He threw the towel on the table and received a glare till he hung it up. "Hey babe you can cook in my kitchen anytime you want." He grinned wide and lifted his eyebrows.

"You hitting on my old lady in there?"

"Yup." Shark egged on his younger brother.

"Should I be worried?" Casper yelled back.

"Hmm, I don't know, he does have a dishwasher." Gabby teased Casper.

"And I don't play video games." Shark added speaking directly into the living room.

"Wow that does make it a hard choice." Gabby came over and sat on Casper's lap forcing him to pause his game. "You wouldn't mind sharing me, right?" She smiled and kissed him.

"That depends on which half I get." He smiled back and ran his hands up the back of her shirt.

"Well obviously you'd get the sax and he'd get the housewife." Gabby spun around to face Shark. "Sorry, I happen to be quite fond of my old man's dick."

"As long as I get dinner. Sex is easy to get when you look like me." Gabby dissolved into laughter on Casper's lap as Tom Tom groaned and threw pillows at Shark.

"What?" Shark asked dodging the arsenal.

* * *

Short and sweet, just a little exposition on how Gabby gets to the point she will be at come chapter one of the heart of the lioness. I have started typing it up and have about 6 chapters planned out so far now. It will also be M rated which neither of the others were so remember to change your setting when you look for it.

Since this one was so short a little clue for next weeks one shot: Happy finds out Gabby is pregnant with Kristen!

Only 3 more one shots until the sequel!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Set between chapter 12 and 13 longer A/N at bottom**_

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own, not for profit

* * *

2016

Age 24

"He's gonna be mad." Casper warned his wife.

"He's not gonna be mad."

"He's gonna be mad."

"Wait, what do you think he's gonna be mad about?" Gabby paused their argument.

"What do I, Jesus! Take your pick love!" Casper turned around and splattered Gabby with water. "The fact that we bought a house without telling him. The fact that we moved into that house without telling him." He waved his arms around their new kitchen and Gabby laughed and stepped back as more water sprayed off the paint brush Casper was rinsing out. "Or the fact that we did both those HUGE things because you're pregnant! Which he also DOESN'T know!"

Gabby smiled and put her hand on her still flat stomach.

"Which we did without telling him." Casper walked over and put his hand on top of hers.

"He's gonna be mad we bought and moved into a house without telling him. He's gonna forgive us when I tell him I'm pregnant." She kissed her husband to reassure him.

"Remind me why we didn't tell your dad we were trying for a baby?"

"Dad doesn't like to think about me fucking men. He never gave me a sex talk. Babe, the man literally pulled a gun on the first guy he ever saw me with. He'll be thrilled that I'm pregnant. The fact that I went off the pill and fucked you for five months straight doesn't need to come up in any conversations."

"He's gonna be mad." Casper mumbled one more time till Gabby silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

"It's a house." Happy said for the third time since pulling into the driveway.

"It's a bigger place." Gabby shrugged her shoulders. Casper had refused to be here but had sent her a text when Hap left the clubhouse.

"Yes. You said you had gotten a bigger place." Hap finally got off his bike and automatically kissed his daughter on the cheek. "You said bigger, not house. I thought you had gotten a 2 bedroom apartment." He took his gloves off and tucked them in his back pocket. "This is a house." He tore his eyes from it and looked at Gabby. "Are you renting it?"

"Nope. We bought it." Gabby tried to sound casual.

"You bought a house." Gabby stood patiently while her father continued to process the new information. She needed him to get over his shock from the house so she could drop her next bomb.

"I didn't even know you were looking for a house. Why didn't you tell me? Can you afford a house?" The onslaught of questions finally came.

"We saved all our wedding money, bikers like to give cash gifts, and we added to it over the past year. We put down a huge down payment, the mortgage is about the same as the apartment rent was." Gabby answered the easiest question first.

"We weren't seriously looking or searching. When a house popped up we liked we would see it. This one came on the market and it was perfect. It was ready to move in, you were in New York, we had plenty of help from the guys. And now it's all painted and decorated and unpacked and ready for a tour." She pulled her father toward the front door so he wouldn't spend another 10 minutes starring at the front of the 3 bedroom 2 ½ bath house.

Gabby anxiously rushed through showing him the kitchen dining room living room and den on the main level before practically dragging him up the stairs.

"Master suite and bathroom there." Gabby opened the door and simply pointed. And then these two bedrooms have a Jack and Jill bathroom." She turned and smiled at Happy's confused expression. "It means the bathroom has doors leading to either bedroom. This one is a guest room." She opened the door closer to the stairs and Happy peeked in. "Or basically your room." She smiled at him and closed the door again.

"What's this one, you got an office den thing downstairs." Hap walked to the other door ready to lecture his daughter on buying way to much house.

"That's the nursery." Gabby said and bit her lip.

Happy paused before he opened the door. "Yeah, but in the mean time?"

Gabby reached over and opened the door revealing a completely done up, gender neutral, Winnie the Pooh nursery. "In the meantime it's the nursery." She smiled wide as Happy continued to stare at the room.

"The nursery." He finally repeated.

"We did it neutral since we don't know what we're having." Gabby led him on.

"Going to have." Happy clarified.

"Having…..Grandpa." Gabby stated and laid a hand on her stomach.

"Grandpa." Hap said again and looked down at her stomach. "You're pregnant?"

"4 months."

Happy finally smiled wide and hugged Gabby tight to his chest. "Finally get the hang of being a dad and you go and make me a grandpa." Happy said into her hair laughing. "Let me feel." He let go of her and put a hand on her stomach.

"Nothing to feel yet dad." Gabby laughed; she knew he would be thrilled.

"Yeah there is, that's my grandkid."

* * *

**_another short one so i'll give you a teaser. There are 2 more one shots and then i will be going right into posting the sequel. I have the first 4 chapters done. _****Heart of the Lioness****_ will be rated M and i just completed Gabby's first full fledges sex scene last night. Seeing as real life Gabby is only 4 i had a bit of a struggle deciding, but the story must evolve!_**

**_Thanks to my wonderful Twitter authors that keep me going when i hit a writing slump, without you i'd probably get fed up and walk away entirely._**

**_Twitter: kiara8921 follow me and join in the madness!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Second to last one shot. Thanks for all of the reviews, i know i have stopped responding to them but i have been crazy busy writing. I love them all though, you guys are so great.**_

_**Thank you to the twitter freak circle, you girls are the only reason i can sit at my computer so long and type. Special thank you to **_**EmeraldJewelSparkle**_** that helped me through i total Gabby freak out. **_

_**twitter: kiara8921**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own, not for profit.

* * *

2017

Age 25

"Hey dad." Happy leaned over the baby gate leading to the kitchen and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart. You want help?"

"Nope. It's already in the oven, just cleaning up."

Casper laid a hand on Hap's back as he climbed over the gate and grabbed a beer for his father in law. "Thought you'd be in Charming longer. Everything good there?" He asked Hap.

"At a bit of a stalemate. What's with all the baby gates?" Happy finally asked after climbing into the kitchen and seeing another blocking off the living room.

Gabby smiled wide. "Kristen started crawling."

Happy's head shot up and he walked towards the living room peering in at a content Kristen playing with a shape box. "When?" Hap had only been gone two weeks since his last visit. He had made the 2 ½ hour ride knowing he'd have to head back before sun up, but he missed his family.

"Yesterday morning." Casper answered and went to the door way next to Happy. "Kristen sweetie look who's here."

Kristen looked up at the sound of her father calling her name and threw the plastic star down she was playing with to come crawling to her grandfather.

"You crawling sweetie?" He asked her as he picked her up. She reached out immediately and grabbed the sunglasses out of his cut pocket. He laughed as they went directly into her mouth and didn't bother taking them back.

"I didn't think she'd be crawling so soon." He turned back to address his daughter.

"Neither did I. She scared me. Put her down on a blanket in my room while I got ready for work. Next thing I know she's gone. Found her in my closet throwing my shoes around." Gabby took the sunglasses out of her daughter's mouth and balanced them on her tiny nose.

Happy smiled at Kristen as she took the sunglasses back off and tried to put them on Happy upside down.

"That's a good look for you." Casper couldn't help but laugh at the image.

"One of you want to feed her while I serve this?" Gabby asked the men while pulling pork chops out of the oven.

Casper started to grab her but Happy shook his head. "I got this." He set her down in the highchair and grabbed the jars and spoon Gabby had set out.

"Alright sweetie you remember our deal?" Happy spoke to Kristen as she banged her hands on the highchair tray. He quickly fastened her bib on and pulled a chair out for himself. "I don't feed you anything disgusting and you don't throw or spit anything back at me."

* * *

"Chris, can we talk?" Happy was relieved to find the Fresno president still at the clubhouse this late at night.

"Sure Hap." Chris put down the paperwork he was going over. "Didn't know you were in town, thought Charming still had dibs on ya."

"Just stopped in, gotta head back soon." Hap chose to stand when Chris nodded to a chair.

"What's up Hap?"

"You should know first off I haven't talked to Quinn about this." Hap warned and Chris leaned back in his chair to listen to what he had hoped to hear for the last 3 years. "I'd like to patch into Fresno." He said firmly.

Chris dipped his head down to hide his smirk. "Chris?" Hap asked worried by the lack of response. "What do you think?"

Chris looked up with a serious face. "I think….it's about fucking time." He grinned and stood up to hug Happy. "Whenever you're ready brother, we'd be glad to have you."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Set 8 weeks after the end of The Reluctant Lion Heart. This will be the last one shot, although that might change over the next few months._**

**_ The first chapter of the final installment of Gabby story, THE HEART OF THE LIONESS will start next Wednesday!_**

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own, not for profit.

* * *

2020

Age 28

Gabby looked around Happy's apartment. It was clean and sparsely furnished, comfortable furniture, coffee table, not a single decoration except family pictures on the wall.

"You're sure you can handle the both of them?" Gabby asked for about the fifth time since bringing the kids over.

"Yes sweetheart." Happy assured her and took 8 week old Mathew from her.

"Two is a lot different than one, and you never had Kristen on your own this young."

"Gabby, you haven't had a night away from him. You're anxious. The kids will be fine here with me." Happy swayed as he held Mathew. "Kristen's already playing in her room." He reminded her and kissed Mathew's head when he stirred.

"Okay…just umm call me for anything. I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick them up. I brought enough milk for him through the afternoon but I can pick them up before breakfast…"

"Gabby, kiss the kids goodnight and go home to your old man."

She took a long sigh before taking Mathew back in her arms and nuzzling him. Happy shook his head and followed her into the kids' room.

"Kristen sweetie come give me a kiss goodnight." Gabby got down on one knee and kissed her daughter. Kristen spending the night at Happy's was nothing new, it happened about once a week since Happy had gotten his own apartment.

"Mommy, grandpa put a bed up for baby Mathew. He's staying here tonight, you promised."

Gabby smiled at her daughter as she peeked at Mathew wrapped in a receiving blanket. "He is staying. I'm just saying goodnight to him. You're gonna be a good girl and help grandpa if he needs it, right?"

"Yes mommy."

"Okay, goodnight sweetie, I love you."

"Goodnight mommy I love you too." Gabby stood up after giving her daughter another kiss on the head.

"You want me to put him down?" She offered.

"No I want you to leave." Happy said nicely.

"Maybe I should nurse him again."

"It's not feeding time. Give me the baby before I start thinking about what you're gonna be doing while I babysit." Hap warned while taking Mathew back.

"Okay, okay. Thanks dad."

* * *

Gabby cleaned herself up and changed when she got home. She had enough time to quench her nerves with a glass of wine before Casper got home.

Casper was caught off guard by the silence when he entered the house. "Love?" He called for his wife but stopped in the doorway of the living room when he saw his old lady drinking wine on the couch. "Hello love."

"Hey babe." She smiled and lifted her wine glass.

"Where are the kids?" He walked into the room and poured wine into the empty glass on the table for himself before sitting.

"At my dad's." She answered.

"Both?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Yup. Finally get some adult time." She took a sip of her wine. "To talk."

"To talk, right." Casper rethought his plans for the evening. He loved his wife to death, and loved his kids, but missed having alone time with his old lady. He had promised her, and himself he would never stray, and he never had. Through both pregnancies and recoveries and during the longest furthest runs he had never touched another women.

"So…oh, you went to the doctors today right? Was that for you or Mathew?" He recalled her plans for the day.

"Yeah, that was with my doctor. Said everything was fine."

"Fine, good." Casper nodded his head and downed his wine, not his drink of choice.

"Yup, fine, and she cleared me for sex." Gabby hid her smile behind her wine glass.

"Good she… she cleared you for sex." The words took a second to register and he leaned over and took her empty wine glass. "And your dad has both the kids." He leaned in closer to her.

"Yup." She said again, popping the p and licked her lips.

Casper smiled wide and swooped her up over his shoulder. "Ahhh Casper!" Gabby laughed as he started to carry her off to the bedroom. He responded by smacking her ass which was right next to his face in her current position. "Casper where are you taking me?" She screeched out between laughs.

"We need a bed for the proper fuck you're about to get love." Gabby continued to laugh as Casper practically ran up the stairs and dropped her down on their bed before pouncing on her.

* * *

**_Thank you to absolutely everyone that has read favorited followed and especially reviewed Gabby's story. You guys are amazing, truly. This story was basically just a few one shots of Gabby's life that I strung together. Now I'm going on to write a sequel that will be even longer than the original. I would never have gone further with this story if it weren't for you guys!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_So, this started off as a funny little blurb to explain a comment in a future Heart of the Lioness chapter. (such a tease, I know). And then, well…. What can I say, it got a little angsty. I apologize._

_Quick reminder that Gabby is deathly allergic to shellfish. Don't want you distracted trying to figure out the meaning of an important line ;)_

_Set between Lion Heart one shot 15 and Reluctant Lion Heart chapter 9. (After Opie's funeral and before Gabby and Bull have their horrible 'date' at the clubhouse)_

_Big thanks to EmeraldJewelSparkle my beta. i bounced this entire thing off of her over the last few days. And thanks to the freak circle, I've been...dangling...this one shot in front of them for a few days._

_Also and i KNOW I've said this before, but follow me on twitter! kiara8921 if you are you already know just how good this one shot gets, if not please come joint the fun!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit

* * *

2012

Age 20

Happy walked up the rickety stair case leading to Gabby's apartment. He really should rent a house here in Charming, he could split the bill with her, she'd end up paying less than now, and he'd have a room and a bed of his own. His options now were her couch or a dorm, and after 12 hours of riding neither sounded appealing. He let himself in with his newly received key and leaned against the door as it closed.

Gabby would be at work for another hour. He dropped his duffel on the floor, toed off his boots, and took off his cut on his way to the fridge for a beer. He should shower and change and get ready to take Gabby out to eat. He'd just spent 6 weeks in Texas. He hadn't seen Gabby since Opie's funeral, he'd had to leave right after. He still hadn't had a chance to explain to Gabby why he had whisked her off to Fresno. That would be an uneasy conversation.

He was about to twist off the cap to the beer and stopped dead. His eye caught something shiny and metal on the bed. No, not on the bed, on the headboard. Hanging off the headboard. Handcuffs hanging off the headboard.

Gabby, his Gabby. Boys, sex. No. No. Not…not this kind of sex. Fine, sex, but certainly, certainly not this kind of sex.

He backed up slowly, placing his beer back in the fridge, shrugging his cut back on and grabbing his boots and duffle bag before slowly, carefully opening the door, still staring at the handcuffs, and let himself back out of Gabby's apartment.

He sat on the top step and put his boots back on. He should be wondering who the hell the guy was. He should be preparing a sex talk for Gabby. Well no, he'd obviously blown way by that opportunity.

Gabby. Handcuffs. Bed. Sex.

No.

No, this was Tig. Motherfucker didn't even raise her and she still turned out as fucked up as he did. Fucking Tig! He hated that mother fucker!

* * *

Gabby jogged across the street and pulled her keys out as she bounded up the stairs, she fully expected Happy to be asleep even though he had promised to take her out to eat. She saw him on the stairs and stopped with a frown.

"I gave you the key so you could go IN side." She said sarcastically.

Happy choked a bit trying to find his voice. "Yeah, I just thought you might want to clean up a bit." He managed to get out.

Gabby furrowed her brow. She had made sure her kitchen and bathroom were clean just this morning, and she didn't own enough stuff to make a mess otherwise.

"It's clean. Come on." She nodded her head to the door as she opened it.

"You might have clutter." He added not standing.

"I have no clutter. I'm hungry, come on." She urged and grabbed his elbow dragging him up.

"Maybe dishes in the sink." He cringed but didn't fight her as to not accidently pull her down the stairs.

"No dishes. I haven't eaten yet today." She yanked him inside and took off her shoes. "Two minutes to change and we can go." She yelled walking toward her closet.

"Dirty clothes…." Happy said, staring at the closed front door instead of the apartment.

"DAD. The place is CLEAN. What the fuck is wrong with you?" She turned around in her tank top, holding the shirt she wanted to change into.

He finally gave in, turned around and yelled. "The BED GABBY the HANDCUFFS on the BED!"

Gabby turned to the bed, saw them, and smirked. She looked back at Hap and shrugged. "On the headboard." She corrected him and pulled the shirt on over her head. "Don't be such a prude!"

She walked past him back out the door. "Food!" She yelled when he didn't follow her.

"Oh I am going to pound his face in." Happy muttered as he closed and locked the door.

"You don't even know who he is." Gabby turned around, assuming Happy meant the guy she had been with.

"I know…I know who this was." Happy ground his teeth as he mounted the bike.

* * *

Gabby smirked at Happy, who was glaring back at her, as the two sat down in the dimly lit restaurant. It was a hole in the wall Thai place she had fallen in love with. She'd never convinced him to come before, but he had offered 'anywhere' and she had readily taken the opportunity to bring him here.

He hadn't said a word to her since they left the apartment. He hadn't said a word as she gave him directions to the restaurant. And he was horribly stiff on the bike on the trip over.

"You trust me to order for you?"

Happy looked down at the menu placed in front of him. He picked up the water goblet in front of him and took a sip setting it back down with a clank that echoed in the otherwise empty restaurant.

"You want Thai beer?" Gabby asked as the waitress stood politely at their table.

Happy glared back.

"A regular coke for him, diet for me. And we will start with Toong Tong." The waitress nodded and bowed slightly before leaving the table.

"Sooo, how was your trip?" Gabby tried to break the ice.

"Uneventful." Happy said evenly as the waitress came back and set down their drinks. He didn't expand and the two sat in silence once again.

Gabby looked around and settled on a topic. "I went to my first group therapy session." She spoke casually and watched his head snap up to look at her.

He pleaded with her silently to go on but she just looked at him and took a sip of her drink.

"Gabby…"

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress came back and asked in a very practiced English with a heavy accent as she set down their drinks.

"Yes, Pad Keemal and Yum Nua." Gabby smiled as the waitress bowed and left the table.

"Gabby…" Happy reached out to her and grabbed her hand.

"Don't go all old fashioned on me. You've had both those dishes, inhaled the leftovers right out of my fridge." Gabby assured him.

"No, Gabby, I don't care about the food." He gave her hand a squeeze. "You started therapy?"

"Your Toong Tong." The waitress came back and set a platter down on the table. They both nodded at her as she bowed and walked away.

"I didn't know you were going to start therapy."

"Plates." The waitress came back. "Silverware and extra napkins." She continued to set items down and Hap started a low annoyed growl. Gabby grabbed his hand when he pulled it away and held it down on the table.

"Thank you." Gabby smiled again at the waitress and let go of Hap's hand only when the girl was completely out of the dining room.

She reached for the first wonton and picked it up, tearing it in half to let the steam out. "They're stuffed with crab meat and cream cheese." She blew on it to cool it down.

Happy looked at her in horror as she licked a bit of filling off her finger.

"Imitation Crab, dad. I'm not suicidal." Gabby rolled her eyes.

Happy tensed up at the word suicidal. Happy aged an extra year for every day Gabby had been suicidal. Or on the verge of it, and months after when he still worried she was hiding things from him.

"Gabby." Happy took the wonton out of her hand and set it back on the plate. "Therapy?"

She pulled her hands out of his and brushed the crumbs off before settling them in her lap. A grabby Happy was an annoying Happy.

"Group therapy, and not exactly as a patient." Happy relaxed a fraction of an inch. Honestly he wouldn't mind her going to therapy; she could probably use it. But she hadn't mentioned it before this, and it didn't seem like a spur of the moment thing.

"Then as what?" Happy asked.

Gabby shrugged. "Observing for now, I have to put hours in for my program. So I can lead groups one day. Not as a therapist, but as a counselor, there's a difference…."

Happy nodded and relaxed more. Gabby took a nervous sip of her pop waiting for an onslaught of questions.

The questions didn't come. Happy studied his daughter as she sat there, uncomfortable in his gaze. She wasn't usually uncomfortable around him. Most people were, not her. Never. She had been shy, maybe hesitant as a small child, but not uncomfortable. She had been angry at him as a teen, but not uncomfortable, and certainly not uncomfortable as the responsible young adult she was growing into.

"What aren't you telling me?" Happy sat back and crossed his arms across his chest.

Gabby open and closed her mouth a few times trying to decide the best way to explain it. "It's just…"

"You're food." The waitress came over with a tray setting down two large plates and additional smaller ones so they could share. "Do you need refills?"

"No." Happy put his hand up. The waitress nodded and bowed and walked away and Gabby scowled at her father. "Please Gabby." He looked at her, begging her to keep going.

"The group…this group now, is all addicts. Basically NA but in a rehab center. Hearing all that shit from the other side, it doesn't help….it just makes me more angry. Dad, I'm not sure I can do this."

Happy hadn't been thrilled at the idea of his daughter spending the rest of her life working with drug addicts. More so, spending every day of the rest of her life surrounded by her demons instead of working through them and on from them.

"If you don't want to then don't. Do something else."

"I want to. I don't know if I can. I can't help my patients if I hate them." She not so subtly wiped a tear away and picked up her chopsticks, serving herself a variety of food.

"I should challenge myself, right? Work through it?"

Happy picked up a fork, shoving the chopsticks to the side and stabbed at the slippery noodles of god knows what the hell the dish had been called. He took a deep breath. Gabby was right, she should work through her own issues and do what she was passionate about, but it would be painful, and Happy didn't do well seeing his daughter in any kind of pain, physical or emotional. She had been through enough.

"You should do something that challenges you. But it doesn't have to be drug counseling." He settled on as a response and scooped food onto his plate. She had been right, it smelled delicious and looked like the left overs he regularly stole out of her fridge. He was suddenly starving and realized he too hadn't eaten all day, riding on nothing but gas station coffee.

"But I don't want to do anything else. I never…" She stopped talking and Happy suddenly lost his appetite. He knew what she was going to say.

"You never thought you'd live long enough to need to pick out a career." He set his fork down.

"Every year on career day I would pick something different. I never cared…. I never thought I'd make it out of high school. And then when I saw that light at the end of the tunnel, I didn't think about a career, I thought about getting away from…my mother. I was running away from her, never running towards something."

"You don't have to plan the rest of your life right now Gabby."

Gabby nodded and started eating. Happy watched her manipulate the chopsticks and shook his head. His daughter was truly an aberration. The way she grew up no one would have been shocked to see her using drugs, as a whore, or dropped out of school and knocked up. But here she was, in college, indulging herself in worldly culture.

"Where the hell did you learn how to use those things?" He finally asked, welcoming the smile that crossed her lips.

"Aaron taught me."

"Aaron?" He asked, the name being new.

"The guy that had me handcuffed to my bed last night." She looked up at him and smirked before popping noodles in her mouth.

Happy dropped his fork. "Aaron is a stupid man." Gabby smiled. Aaron wasn't his real name, SHE wasn't THAT stupid.

"Gabby…" Happy took a deep breath and paused. He seemed to change his mind and took another breath before continuing. "Did your mother ever talk to you about…."

"I learned about sex by watching my mother, and listening to her I guess…" Happy cringed and Gabby smiled wider.

"Heard you fucking her." Happy went pale and Gabby set down her chopsticks, sitting back in her chair. "As I recall you favored her bent over the couch."

"How is everything?" The waitress came back and Happy choked and coughed. "Do you need refills?"

"Yes, refills, and sauces and do you have a dessert menu?" He rattled off anything he could think of to keep the waitress at the table and avoid any further conversation.

* * *

_Okay, now that you've read it I can say one of these topics (the sex or the therapy conversation) will be directly mentioned in an upcoming chapter of heart of the lioness, and one of these topics (the sex or the therapy session) will be an undercurrent of a future chapter of heart of the lioness. Either way you get to look forward to both. :D_

_Leave your Kudos, it makes my day!_


End file.
